


I gotta free me

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Felix is a sweetheart, King Bang Chan, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, slave lee felix, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: There, his new master sits on a bed made out of large animal furs. He is only wearing trousers and Felix can see his muscled torso full of scars. His eyes look tired and almost as bored as before.”Come here, boy. What is your name?”Felix starts walking towards him, hesitant.”Felix, master.””Well Felix, you will warm my bed tonight. Take off your clothes and come!”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 61
Kudos: 142





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm at it again with my Chanlix.  
> Warning for rape/non-con elements in this.  
> I have no idea where I'm going with this, hopefully somewhere good.

”Hurry up, Felix! Bring the meat! They will whip you if you’re to slow, you know that.”, the cook shouts at the small boy.  
”I’m coming, sir, sorry” He is so tired and hasn’t eaten all day and he just hopes that his legs will carry him the entire evening. 

There’s a feast at the castle, a king from the mighty kingdom from the north, Valior is being the guest of honor. The servants gossip about said king, saying that he is the cruelest of them all and that he and his generals are unbeatable in combat.  
Of this, Felix knows nothing and neither does he care, he just hopes he gets to sleep after it’s all done and that he’s not being whipped for being sloppy either.

He grabs a big tray full of steaming meat, his stomach protest, but he would never try to steal some. He knows the punishment for that. Been there, done that. Never again. He still has the scars as a memory on his back.  
Rushing through the halls, carefully avoiding crashing into someone, he soon arrives in the big hall. The room is bursting with music and laughter. 

He keeps his gaze down and manouvers his tray to the table of honours, where the king and queen resides with their guests. Felix fears the queen the most, she is ruthless.  
The king is talking to his guests with a voice Felix never heard before, respectful and ingratiating.  
He must really fear this visiting king, Felix thinks to himself. The boy almost enjoys hearing the king like this, he loathes the man. 

Keeping his head down, he tries to put the tray down carefully and back away, looking respectful, but he trips slightly on something on the floor, resulting in him pushing a cup of wine on the table. In fear he raises his head and looks straight into a pair of eyes, brown and cold, with a huge scar stretching across one of them.

Oh no, I spilled on the guest of honour! I’m done for!  
”You stupid idiot!”, the queen screams. She reaches after his collar and yanks it. He is pushed to the ground and stays there trembling. ”You will be whipped for this, slave!”  
The queen tries to apologize to the guest. ”Don’t worry, mylord. This slave boy will be duly punished.”

”Wait!”, he hears a voice say. Felix doesn’t know who’s talking, but since the room went all quiet, he guesses it’s someone important. ”Show me the boy!”  
He feels hands roughly lifting him up, two seemingly strong generals hold him. His feet are dangling in the air. Felix knows that this is it, he doesn’t even care. His life is a nightmare and if it ends now, maybe it’s for the best.  
”Look at me, boy!”, the voice commands. Felix slowly raises his eyes and sees the man again, the one with the cold stare. He looks at Felix with disinterest, like he is bored of the sight of him.

”You will not whip him!”, he commands. ”As compensation for all of this I want him as a gift.”  
Felix almost chokes. What does this mean? Will he not be whipped? 

”Oh my lord, of course”, the queen say with a soft voice. ”Accept him as a gift from me and my king and husband.”  
”But my dear”, the king objects. ”We can offer the king much better slaves. This one is so small and nearly useless. Let us show you some others, please.”  
Felix knows why the king is adamant. The boy is the king’s favourite plaything and the queen knows it. She hates him for it and would love to get a chance to get rid of him.

The king with the cold stare looks just as bored as before.  
”No! I want this slave! Are you denying me of this?”

”No, no, no, mylord. He is yours”, the queen looks both terrified and content at the same time. Finally she has gotten rid of the wretched boy!

And that is it. Just like that Felix belongs to another owner, one who seems even worse than his previous. He can’t really comprehend what just happened.  
The two generals drag him out of the hall and pushes him to the ground.

”Pack your belongings. Tomorrow we start the journey back to our kingdom”, one of the generals say with a gravelly voice. ”Don’t try to run away, it’s no use.”

Despite everything that has happened, Felix still manages to sleep. He is always deprived of it, working long hours and being fetched to join the king many nights of the week.  
He tries to bid farwel to his friends, the few he has. Even though the boy has a bright personality and is kind to everyone around him, as a slave he is looked down upon by the other servants. They always think better of themselves, not being slaves themselves.

The same two generals fetch him and bring him to a carriage. Felix has only went in a carriage once before, and it was one with bars, like a cage. This one looks like an ordinary one.  
Will the king also ride in here? No, he can’t be going with a slave like me?

No one joins him in the carriage and they set off. Looking out the window, he spots the king, his new master riding a black horse, accompanied by his six generals. They look more relaxed now, talking amongst themselves and even laughing.  
Felix can watch them without being caught staring now and he observes them thoroughly. They look like rough men, wearing armors and weapons, but still so young. They look his age, but since he hasn’t been fed properly for years, he is thin and can’t defend himself properly.

The generals look sure of themselves, confident and strong. He imagines how he could have been, if he wasn’t a slave, if his parent’s hadn’t sold him as a boy. Such thoughts are useless though, he is a slave and will alway be, until one day they kill him.

The trip is long and tiresome, but they leave him be. No one talks to him much, they just acknowledge him. At least they haven’t beaten him yet and for that he is grateful.  
The king, his master, doesn’t interact with him at all and Felix is wondering why he wanted him.

Who knows how these kings think? They do as they please.

At night, they stop and set up camp, with several tents being placed around the carriage.  
A fire is started and the soldiers are seated around it, talking and laughing.  
Felix is brought out of the carriage and directed to the fireplace.  
”Eat!”, a general say. Felix is so hungry and hurries to grab a piece of meat. He eats fast, worried someone will take the food from him.

”He’s so thin, my king. What use will he be to you?”, another general asks.  
The king doesn’t answer, he just observes the boy.  
”I know a use for him, Seungmin”, another one says smirking.  
”Hush Minho-hyung, don’t disrespect the king!”

After having eaten, Felix feels full for the first time in forever. He starts walking back to the carriage, but is swiftly halted by the general called Minho.  
”The king demands you, boy!” He drags him to a large tent and is pushed inside.

There, his new master sits on a bed made out of large animal furs. He is only wearing trousers and Felix can see his muscled torso full of scars. His eyes look tired and almost as bored as before.  
”Come here, boy. What is your name?”  
Felix starts walking towards him, hesitant.  
”Felix, master.”

”Well Felix, you will warm my bed tonight. Take off your clothes and come!”  
Felix does as he’s told and hopes that this king won’t be as rough to him as the former one.  
He feels so small when lying down next to the king, them now both naked.  
The king reaches for him and starts kissing his neck, his arousment showing clearly against Felix’s behind and when he finally penetrates him, he does it slowly and carefully.


	2. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, I don't really know where this is going, but this is all I have written so far.  
> I hope you like it, Stay.

Felix is surprised that he was allowed to sleep in the kings bed all night, but he guesses it’s for ’keeping the king warm’, like he said. All in all, it wasn’t that bad, he’s a bit sore, but not as much as usual.  
He is directed to the carriage again and they are soon on their way.  
The story repeats itself the next evening. Felix is fed and then ordered to the king’s tent.  
And the next. He starts to understand what the king wants from him now. He will work as a servant at day and please the king at night, just as before. And he can live with that, as long as they don’t beat him or whip him half to death.  
On the fourth day of their journey, he hears the soldiers shout something in the distance.  
He looks out the window and see a large castle, even greater than the one he lived in before and a village right beneath it, with a stone wall surrounding it all. There are red and black flags placed on top of the towers of the castle.  
So this is where I will live from now on? He feels nervous and wonders how his life will be here.

”Do you want him in your harem, my king?”, Felix hears someone say.  
Harem? Even his former master didn’t have a harem. How is that like?  
”No! Don’t place him with those vultures”, the king says.”They will devour him instantly.”  
The generals laugh at that and nods.  
”He will stay in my chamber” There is an instant silence. No one says anything after the kings words.  
The generals just look at each other, confused.  
”Do as I command!”, the kings growls.  
Felix is quickly grabbed and once again pushed somewhere. They bring him into the castle and shove him up some stairs, apparently leading up to the kings personal chamber.   
”He must really like you, boy”, one of them says. ”He never let’s any of his concubines stay here.”’  
”Yes, you’re cute enough, I must agree”, the other general continues. ”And you’re just his type and with some meat on your bones and cleaned up, I guess you will please him even more.”  
”Guess we will be seing more of you in the future. What are you called?”  
”My name is Felix” They both look a bit shocked, hearing his deep voice.  
”My name is Hyunjin and this is Jisung. Call for us if the servants treat you unwell.”  
”Thank you”, Felix responds shyly and is sure to keep his head bowed. They leave him in the chambers, shouting at some servants to make a bath for the boy.  
Two maids enter and give him strange looks, their eyes are pulled to his slave collar. They fill a tub up with hot water and adds some scents to it.  
Felix doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Should he bathe? The maids soon leave him alone and he just stands there confused. He hesitantly starts to undress and slips into the tub. It feels heavenly. He can’t remember ever taking a hot bath, even as a child.  
The door suddenly slams open and he jumps. His master, the king enters, watching him intently.  
Felix is suddenly afraid that the bath wasn’t for him. Of course it wasn’t! Why would they waste hot water on him?  
The king walks towards him and grabs a sponge and a soap.  
He sits himself down beside the tub and starts scrubbing the boy’s back. He works in silence, being very meticulous and just as in bed, he is very gentle.  
”I don’t like your collar”, he finally says. ”I will have it removed.”  
”Yes, mylord, I m-mean master”  
”I like mylord better. My name is Bang Chan.”  
”Yes, mylord, I understand.”  
”I want you to look me in the eyes, always, Felix. I like your eyes. They are holding magic in them.”  
And with that he turns Felix’ head with his large hands and meets his gaze.

Felix is looking into the king’s eyes and he sees much sorrow and hardship in them. The bored look isn’t there anymore, only interest. The large scar across his left eye is red and Felix wonders what happened to him. A battlescar, he supposes. The king is very handsome, despite the scar.

”Magic”, Bang Chan repeats, almost like he is talking to himself. The king brings a large piece of fabric and he urges Felix to stand up. He wraps the soft fabric around the boy and starts drying him.

Felix is really confused by all this, but he isn’t complaining. This is a luxury he never had before and he want’s to enjoy it while it lasts.   
A maid returns, after knocking on the door and brings clothes for him. Felix have never worn clothes like this before, they are soft and beautiful, with decorations on them, he just stares in awe.

”M-mylord”, Felix stutters, ”I can’t wear these clothes when i’m working. They will be destroyed.”  
He hopes his words won’t anger the king.

”What do you mean, Felix?”, the king looks confused. ”Working?”

”Yes, mylord, they are way too nice for me to clean in.”

”You will not be working here, Felix.”

”But what will I do, mylord?” He doesn’t understand at all.” A slave always work, all day, every day.”

The king looks at him. ”My concubines don’t, that’s for sure. They just lay around and demand things.”

”I see, mylord. Am I to be a concubine then?”, Felix asks, showing no emotions. 

”I- I don-t know”, Chan says. ”We’ll just have to see where this goes.” This is the first time Felix have seen him without his usual confidence.  
”Come on, you must be hungry.”

He is brouht down the stairs and to a dining room, where he and the king are served a delicious meal. Felix never ate so well in his life before and Chan is watching him eat with a slight smile.   
The servants are giving him strange looks again and he guess he knows why. They don’t like that a slave boy is sitting with their king, eating at his table. 

Chan just waves them away and follows Felix back to the room.

”I think it’s best you stay here in the meantime”, he says. ”I have some matters to tend to, but I will return this evening.” And with that he leaves.  
Felix sits down on the bed and tries to go over everything that happened in his head. He finds this all very odd. Will his only purpose be to warm the king’s bed at night? Can it really be so? And the other concubines, were they not supposed to join the king at night? This is really confusing.

Felix accidently falls asleep on the king’s bed and only wakes up by the kings arrival late at night. Chan doesn’t seem to mind and when Felix get’s himself ready for the king, he just huffs and instantly goes to sleep. He must be really tired.


	3. Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took some time to write, it didn't flow as naturally as the others, but still. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Take care of yourselves and don't worry. Much love!

The next day Felix wakes up alone. The king, Bang Chan is gone. 

He decides to wear his slave clothes again and goes down the stairs to search for the kitchen, he is hungry. The servants he meets give him odd looks. Felix smiles at them and tries to ask for direction, but the only answer he gets is a quick wave from one of them, as to follow.

They lead him to the kitchen and the cook just stares at him.

”Who are you, boy? I haven’t been told about a new kitchen boy.”

”I’m Felix, sir, and I arrived yesterday with his highness. Do you have any work for me?”

The cook still looks very confused, but he supposes that an extra pair of hands would be nice.  
”Alright Felix, start shopping those vegetables then!”

Felix does as he’s told and enjoys working in the kitchen. The cook is actually a nice man and treats him well.

”Have some bread and butter, Felix. You have done a good job.”

After eating and helping the cook out the whole morning, he is dismissed. Felix doesn’t know what he should be doing now. He wanders out in the garden and bumps into someone, causing him to apologize profusely. ”Oh, I’m so sorry! It was all my fault.”, he lowers his gaze. 

”Felix? What are you doing here?” He recognizes the voice from yesterday, it was the general, Jisung.

”Oh, I’m just looking around, sir. Didn’t mean any harm.”

”Has the king allowed you to walk around like this?”, Jisung asks. He doesn’t sound angry, just worried.

”I don’t know, sir. I didn’t mean to. Don’t tell him, please. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Felix is trembling, knowing he did something wrong apparently.

The general watches the slave boy and admires his beauty, being cleaned up. He has blond hair and a pouty mouth and freckles all over his cheeks and nose. This tiny slave boy outshines all the kings pretty concubines. No wonder king Chan doesn’t want him in the harem, the place is ruthless, with all the intrigues and scheming.

”Don’t worry, Felix. But it’s best I accompany you back to the kings quarters, for your own safety.”  
They walk back and Jisung pats him on the back, leaving him alone again. 

Felix is confused again, what did the general mean? My own safety?  
He’s restless and wants to do something, not being used to all this free time. Maybe he can clean some here? But the place is already very tidy and he resigns, lays down on the bed and falls asleep.

When Felix wakes up, he feels someone is watching him. He startles and sits himself up quickly. A young woman is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, staring daggers at him. She has long black silky hair and large brown eyes. 

”W-who are you?”, Felix asks. 

The girl smirks. ”I’m Soo Min. The king’s first concubine, his favourite”, she exclaims proudly.  
”And who are you and why are you laying on my king’s bed with those dirty clothes?”

The girl stands up and start walking towards Felix, looking annoyed. He tenses up, not knowing how to react to this girl. ”Are you lost, slave boy?”, she asks. ”You should run down to the kitchen or gardens to work. I could have you whipped for being here, in the king’s chamber.”

Felix is torn, he doesn’t want to disobey this girl, she seems dangerous, yet he was told to stay here by the general, Jisung. But the threat of being whipped is daunting, so he runs out of the room down the stairs. He can hear the girl laughing behind him. 

Not knowing where to go, he returns to the kitchen and asks the cook for more work. Luckily he has many tasks for him and the boy is happy to oblige. He doesn’t dare to return to the king’s quarters, fearing the girl too much, so he works for many hours, until he is dismissed again.

Where should I go for the night? The king will share his bed with the concubine and I must keep away. 

He walks out again and finds the stables, thinking that will be ideal to spend the night. He climbs up a ladder and makes it as cozy as possible for himself. Sleeping in hay is his favourite, he often did it at the old castle, finding it warm and peaceful. The sound of the horses eating is so soothing and comforting to him. He falls asleep to the sound.

Loud voices wake him up, in the middle of the night. He hears alot of commotion outside the stables.  
”Find the boy!”, someone shouts. Jisung? Felix thinks he recognizes the voice of the general. What boy? Are they searching for him? But why? Am I in trouble? He is suddenly terrified, knowing he will be whipped badly. But why? Did the girl do this?

He is to afraid to reveal his position and tries to stay hidden in the hay, but to no avail. They find him eventually, they always do. Soldiers drag him out and shouts for the general.  
”Sir, we found him in the hay. He was apparently sleeping here.” Felix hears footsteps, bu the doesn’t look up. 

”What were you doing here, Felix? I told you to stay in the king’s chamber.” The general sounds harsh now and Felix flinches, expecting to be beaten. ”Answer me!”

”I’m so sorry, sir, I was just trying to find a place to sleep. Please, don’t whip me, sir!”

”Your place to sleep is already established. You are to be sleeping with the king! He is not happy now, Felix!” Jisung tugs his arm and snatches him from the soldiers. ”Is this how you repay him for his kindness? You are lucky if he still want’s you now.”

Felix has tears all over his face. He doesn’t know how to explain why he left the chambers. Now he is to be punished, though he just tried to avoid it.  
”B-but sir, the girl, s-she told me…” Jisung halts. ”What girl?”

”I think her name was Soo Min, sir. A very pretty girl.”

The general frowns and curses silently. ”I think I know, Felix. She is like a viper, that one. I will talk to the king.”

They arrive at the king’s chambers and Jisung softly knocks on the door. Felix is trembling, not knowing the king’s mood. The king swings the door open and stares at Jisung.  
”Did you find him?” His eyes meets Felix’s and he looks relieved. Then they turn dark and cold.

”Did you try to run away?” Felix shakes his head, still with tears in his eyes.

”My king, I think I have an idea of what happened.”, Jisung interveins. Chan looks at him expectantly.

”Soo Min”, the general simply says and Chans face transforms instantly. His face turns into knowing and then into a frown. ”What did she do to you, Felix? And why are you wearing those clothes still?”  
Felix looks down on the ground, feeling their stares on him. The king walks to him and forces his head up. ”I told you to look me in the eyes, always, Felix.”

”S-she told me to leave your room, mylord, or I would be whipped. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do or where to go.” Chan frowns again and curses.

”I will deal with her later. Leave us, Jisung!” The general bows and backs out the door, closing it behind him.

”You sent the whole castle in a wild goose chase, didn’t you, Felix? I thought you ran away.”  
Chan starts to undress him, throwing the clothes in the fireplace in the process.

”But you didn’t. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Felix just stands there, still a bit shaken from the ordeal, naked. The king lays him down on the bed and tucks him in.

”I will whip anyone that keeps you away from my bed, do you understand?”

Felix just nods, watching the king undress. Chan’s muscles move in the candle light and the boy can’t help but admire his strong body, even if it’s full of battle scars.  
The king slips under the covers and wraps his arms around Felix. ”Sleep now!”, he just says.


	4. Dear to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing and still haven't got any clear direction to where this is going, but as long as I enjoy it, I will continue.  
> Leave me a comment if you feel like it. I have noticed that I thrive on them, haha.

Felix wakes up before the king this time, but not being able to move, Chan still holding him tightly.  
It feels so warm with their bodies being pressed so tightly together and F elix kind of enjoys it. Human contact is something he always craves for, even though it never comes in very nice ways. This, he could get used to this, he says to himself. 

He is relaxed, thinking the kings is still asleep, but suddenly he feels fingers move across his back, caressing his shoulders. He tenses up.  
”Are you afraid of me, Felix?”, the king asks. 

”No, mylord.” That isn’t quite true, but he has learned to use white lies with the royals. He can feel the king’s hardness against his backside again.

”I want you to trust me. To give yourself to me freely.”

”I trust you, mylord. Let me get the oils.” Felix tries to reach for the bottle on the near table, but is halted by the king. ”No!”

”Please, mylord. The oil makes it better.” Felix hopes that the king will let him use it.

”No Felix! I will not demand you.” This makes Felix blink in surprise. He doesn’t want him?

”If mylord don’t want me, should we send for one of your concubines?” Chan turns him over, making them face to face. His gaze is unreadable.  
”That won’t be necessary, Felix. I can wait.” The king lifts his hand and touches Felix’s face gently and pushes a few strands of hair from his forehead.

”For what, mylord?” It doesn’t make any sense to Felix, why the king acts this way. He knows the king has ’a problem’ and it’s his duty to help him with it. 

”Never mind, Felix. Now, tell me about you. Where were you born? What were your parents like?”

These are, of course sensitive subjects for the boy and he furrows his brows at the questions. Why does the king want to know? Is this what they call small talk? Why do the king talk to him at all?  
”There’s not much to tell, mylord. I was born into a family with many siblings, my father worked alot and mother stayed at home with us children. We didn’t have much money and my siblings were starving, so they sold me to a merchant.” Felix’s tone of voice is casual, like all this doesn’t affect him at all.

The king observes him with interest. ”The life of a slave can’t be easy. How old were you?”

”I was 12, mylord. It can be hard, it surely depends on to whom you belong.”

”Did your former king like you? Did he treat you well?”, Chan wants to know. He looks tense, awaiting the boy’s answer.

”He liked me in some kind of way, I guess, mylord. But he liked to hurt me too. Liked it when I cried and begged.” Felix feels embarassed to talk about this, but he makes sure to keep looking into the king’s eyes.

”Would you like me to hurt him back, Felix?”, Chan asks with a stern face. I could make him cry and beg.” The king looks like he would enjoy doing so. ”His kingdom is weak and ripe for the taking and the royal family are laughable to me. I cringed at their feible attempts to appease me.”

Felix is chocked. What is he talking about? Are they waging a war against his former kingdom?  
”W-what, mylord? Why?” The king smirks. ”For you, of course, Felix.”

”I am just a slave, mylord. I don’t understand.”

”You are a slave, Felix, that is true, but you are so much more. You woke me, brought me back from the darkness.” The king speaks in riddles.

Chan gets up from bed and starts to dress. ”Today I will bring you to the blacksmith. That damn collar is coming off, Felix.” He yanks the boy up and urges him to wear the beautiful clothes brought to him yesterday. ”That’s better! Look at you, so pretty!”

He makes Felix blush, maybe for the first time in his life. ”I bet your smile is to die for, I look forward to seeing it one day”, the king blinks.

”Mylord, I think maybe the cook is waiting for me to help him. I don’t want him to think I abandoned him.”

”Is that what you were up to yesterday? Didn’t I tell you? You don’t need to work? Who forced you to do that?”

”No one, mylord. I wanted to make myself useful and I liked working in the kitchen.”

”Is that so? Well, I will think about it. I guess you have been lonely since you came here? I’m sorry about that I didn’t want to leave you alone for so long.”

”No, don’t worry about me, mylord. You are a king and have many duties to tend to. I will manage just fine.” Felix have never experienced this before, the feeling that someone cares about him and even apologizes to him. He can’t help but wonder why the king seems to like him. Chan actually treats him like a person, almost an equal. 

Chan notices that Felix mind is drifting and brings his hands to the boys face again.   
”What is going on in there? You look like you’re far away right now.” He is looking intensely at the boy’s face, searching for answers. 

Felix is, once again, forcing himself to look back. It goes against everything he previous learned as a slave, they should always keep their gaze down.  
The king’s eyes are so warm, he can’t believe he didn’t see it before. He thought they seemed cold at first, but Chan is looking at him like he is someone precious to him. Not that Felix has any experience from that, no one ever looked at him like that before. Not even his parents, especially not his parents. His former master, the king, sometimes looked upon him with some kind of awe, but it was not like this. This feels more pure.

When Chan doesn’t get any answer, he get’s a worried look.  
”Are you ok, Felix? Did anything else happen here at my castle? Has anyone treated you bad?”

Felix doesn’t have time to reply, because of a knock on the door. A voice echoes.  
”My king, may we enter?”

Chan huffs. ”Enter!” Two of his generals walk in, Felix hasn’t learned their names yet. One is on the shorter side, but looks very built and the other one is taller, but seems very young.  
The both bow and their eyes goes to Felix, Chan still holding his face. 

”This is Changbin and Jeongin, two of my trusted generals and friends. This is Felix”, the king introduces. The two bows again, but says nothing. Felix doesn’t know if he should reply, so he simply bows very low, looking down.  
”I want you to bring Felix to the blacksmith, they must remove the collar.”

”But, sire, all slaves except for concubines wears collars.”, the boy, Jeongin, protests weakly.

”I’m well aware of that, Jeongin. But I want it gone!”, Chan says with a slight annoyance in his voice. ”Am I the king or not?” They bow again.  
”I have matters to attend to now, but I want you to see to that Felix get’s breakfast and then you take him to the village blacksmith, is that clear?” He gives the boy another soft look. ”Tell the cook not to expect him to work in the kitchen anymore. At least not until I say so.”

”And what will we do with him afterwards?”, the general, Changbin wants to know.

”Keep him company for the day, until I return. Don’t leave him alone for one second. From now on I want a guard stationed outside my chambers. None of my concubines are allowed in anymore.”

The generals exchange puzzled looks, but only bows in compliance.  
The king takes one of Felix’s hands in his bigger one and kisses it and then he leaves the room.

There’s a moment of silence until Changbin clears his throat. ”We should get going then, Felix.”

He complies and starts walking, them following him closely. Entering the dining room they tell him to get a seat and call for the servants to bring food. The same two maids he followed to the kitchen yesterday enters with pots of food and when recognizing the boy, they almost halt their actions and just stare.  
The shorter general growls at them and they hurry to start serving the food.

Felix do look alot different today, all dressed in nice clothing and fully rested. Both generals are eating and enjoying the meal too. ”This food is so much better than the one we usually get”, Jeongin explains. ”We eat with our men, at the company barracks. Sure, it’s not all bad, but nothing like this. I guess we have you to thank for this meal today, Felix”, he jokes.  
Felix dare to give him a smile, just slightly looking up.

”Look at him, Binnie. He is so cute.” Felix blushes and doesn’t know what to say.

”Yeah, that he is”, Changbin agrees. ”But I don’t get it. Why is our king so enthralled by him? He has lots of pretty concubines, but he never cares alot about them. I never seen him like this before.”  
Felix is used to people talking about him like he’s not there, but it still feels uncomfortable. The general seem suspicious of him. The boy can’t answer him anyway. He doesn’t know why himself.

He doesn’t know the king well enough, but hearing the general talk and seeing their glances, he understands that the king is acting out of character.

”Why don’t you ask him?”, Jeongin says. ”Felix, Changbin wants to know if you have put some kind of spell on our king?” The boy laughs and the shorter one just smacks him on his shoulder.  
Felix feels like they are expecting an answer from him. ”I-I don’t know, sir. Please, I don’t really know.” He hopes they believe him and don’t get angry.  
”Relax, boy”, Changbin says. ”We don’t mean you any harm. I was just curious.”

After the meal they bring him to the village. People are everywhere in the streets and Jeongin keeps a firm hand on Felix’s shoulders. ”Come, Felix! The blacksmith is over there.”

Explaining what their business is to the blacksmith, he just bows to them and starts working on removing the collar. It hurts a bit, but nothing that Felix isn’t used to. It’s never nice to get the collar replaced, they have done it on him several times before, growing up. When it’s finally gone, Felix feels strange, like some big part of him is missing. 

”I guess he is going to the king’s harem?”, the man says.

”Something like that”, the shorter general mumbles. He pays the man and they head off.


	5. Training field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story. It encourages me to write more.  
> Enjoy the new update!

”You still belong to the king, don’t get any ideas”, Changbin says with a frown and holds Felix in a firm hold when they are walking. ”You’re still a slave, you know.” Felix nods at that. He knows very well that to be freed as a slave is much more complicated. The collar is just there so that everyone around knows what you are.

”Yes, I’m well aware, sir.”, he answers. The general seem satisfied with that answer and his grip loosens a bit. ”Relax Binnie”, Jeongin says with a amused laugh. ”He isn’t going anywhere.”

”But what the hell are we supposed to do with him now? I don’t want to babysit his tiny ass. My men needs me for training.” Changbin looks annoyed.

”Just bring him then. I bet he would love to watch you and your men train”, Jeongin smirks.

”Why can’t you stay with him, Jeongin? The training grounds aren’t a suitable place for him.”, Changbin complains.

”No, I actually have some important meetings today, he can’t join me on them, we will be discussing strategies.” Changbin resigns and sighs loudly. ”Alright then, I guess I will have to bring him.”

They bid farwell to Jeongin and the reamaining general point Felix in the direction of the soldier’s training grounds.

”The general is here”, they hear voices say and the soldiers quickly arranges themselves into neat rows, standing guard out of respect. Changbin observes them critically and starts to adress them.  
”Today we will train on close combat, something that is very important and may very well be the thing that saves your lousy lives”, he shouts with a gravelly voice.

They look at him with respect, knowing that he is a formidable fighter and grunts in respons.

”Who is that? Why is that pretty boy here?”, Felix can hear the soldiers questions to each other.

”He looks weak and frail. I wouldn’t mind him warming my bed though.”

Changbin growls at them to be quiet. ”This boy is not your concern. He belongs to the king, is that clear?” The soldiers stay silent and bow to the general. ”Stay here, Felix. You will not move until I’m back!” With that he marches to the training ground and removes some of his clothing.

Felix sits himself on a bench and is actually feeling excitement. He has never been allowed around training soldiers before and is eager to learn a thing or two.

Changbin is teaching them how to counter attack and to use the enemies force against them. They use no weapons, just their skill and cunning. ”If you are disarmed and faces one or several enemies, this is when you’re really put to the test”, the general explains. He demonstrates, commanding four soldiers to come at him at the same time. He evades the first attack and uses the second attacker’s body to block the third one. The first attacker tries yet again, but is shoved into the last attacker, causing them all to crash into each other. Only the general is standing in the end.

The other soldiers cheer and shout, being both proud of their commander and also eager to learn his teqniques.  
Felix is in awe of all this. He never knew that a smaller fighter could be victorious just by using his wits. The general is using all the tricks in his arsenal. The boy is feeling giddy to just be able to watch. Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and he twitches.

”Don’t worry, boy, it’s just me”, the general called Hyunjin says. ”Felix, was it?”

Felix nods in respons and watches the other one, trying not to be obvious. Hyunjin is a beautiful man, but he is also young, maybe his own age. ”Do you enjoy watching this?”, he asks. His long black hair is tied up partially and it suits him well. 

”Yes, sir. It’s very enlightening”, he says shyly. Hyunjin nods and his gaze returns to the training field.

”Have you ever been in a fight, Felix?”

”N-No, not really. I’m not allowed to fight back.” 

”Of course not, silly of me. Sorry.”, Hyunjin says looking slightly embarassed. ”You look well today, the clothes suit you.”

”Thank you, sir. They are beautiful. I have never worn anything like this before.” Felix is still having a hard time believing that he is wearing these clothes.

”Beautiful, yes”, Hyunjin says watching him intently.

”Who is beautiful?”, another voice echoes behind them. They whip their heads around and see the general called Minho. ”Well, I know I am, but you two aren’t so bad looking yourselves”, he says smugly. ” Hyunjin sighs.

”Of course you had to come. I was just keeping Felix company, while watching Changbin humiliate his men.” Minho scoffs at that. ”Yes that is always so entertaining.” His eyes go to Felix.  
”You lost your collar, I see. Does that mean..?” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but continues,  
”Shouldn’t you be with the other concubines? You know sometimes the king lets us visit his harem. He is a generous ruler.” He smiles knowingly at the boy and winks.  
Felix freezes up a bit, not knowing how to answer that.

”Leave him be, you pervert!”, Changbins gravelly voice shouts. ”I have a feeling you would lose your head, if the king heard you now, hyung.” The general is walking towards them with a stern look, glistening with sweat. ”I leave the boy for just a few minutes and you swarm him like ants.”

”Well Binnie, don’t you look tempting! I will settle for you, you know”, Minho teases.

The shorter general scoffs at that. ”We can settle this on the training field if you want to.”

”But that’s no fun, Binnie”, Minho replies, looking mischevious as ever. ”We can wrestle in the bed sheets instead.” Changbin seems used to those kinds of comments from the other general and just ignores him.  
”Come with me, Felix. Let’s go to the bath house.”

Felix is quickly on his feet and follows the general. ”See you later, Felix”,Hyunjin says.

Changbin leads him to a building with large columns. They enter and are gifted with large towels.   
It is kind of dark and Felix can’t see very clearly because of the steam. There are candles placed around the room as the only sources of light.  
”This whole place is built around hot springs”, Changbin explains. ”It’s quite genious.”  
He removes his clothes, sinks into the spring and watches Felix expectantly. ”Are you coming?”

Felix dare not refuse the general, so he removes his clothes, being extra careful when folding them and climbs down into the bath. It’s so warm, not even the bath he took in the king’s chambers was this nice. He relaxes himself and sighs in comfort. 

Slaves with collars around their necks arrive shortly after and bring them nice smelling soaps, fruits and wine. Felix doesn’t feel comfortable when one slave girl starts to rub him with a sponge though. His memories go back to when he was forced to do this with his masters. Changbin notices his discomfort and sends the slaves away. ”We will manage this ourselves.”They scurry off, bowing deeply. 

The general seems to be a man of few words, so they just sit in silence and Felix doesn’t mind at all. He feels quite relaxed in the man’s presensce and he enjoys the fresh fruits and the wine. He can hardly believe this is happening to him. Never having tasted wine before, he finds it a bit sour at first, but after a cup or two he starts to like it. A warm feeling is spreading in his chest and he giggles.

The general raises an eyebrow in amusement, watching the boy. ”You like the wine?”, he finally asks.

”Yes, sir. It tastes kind of nice.” Felix drinks some more and the slaves keep filling his cup.


	6. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to spoil you, my readers, don't I?  
> Another chapter already.  
> Enjoy and please comment!

Leaving the bath house, Felix is giggling like crazy and Changbin regrets the whole thing. What on earth will the king say about this?

He drags the boy to the king’s chambers and leaves him there, hoping to avoid Bang Chan’s gaze and nods to the guard stationed outside the door. ”Don’t let him out!”

When the king arrives an hour or so later, he finds a giggling, drunk boy on his bed.  
Felix feels brave, under the influence of the wine and greets the king. ”Welcome mylord, to my humble abode” and with that he stands up and bows in an excessive way, only causing him to fall back on the bed, laughing like a mad man.  
Chan looks at him with an amused face and sighs, wondering how this came to be. He would have to talk with his generals tomorrow. But for now, he quite enjoys the boy’s antics, seeing him act so different from his usual submissive way.   
”Who gave you wine, Felix?”, he asks, only to get another fit of laughter in respons.

”My friend Changbin, mylord. We took a bath and it was soo nice! Have you ever been there? At the hot springs, mylord? But of course you have, how silly of me”, the boy rambles on.

Chan feels a sting of jealosy, imagining Felix all naked with Changbin, but he trust his friend with his life. ”Actually I have, Felix and I would like to take you there again some time.”

Felix makes grabby hands to the king and pulls him into bed. ”I would love that, mylord. But now I want to make you feel good.” Chan feels really conflicted now, he wants the boy with all his heart, but he doesn’t want to take advantage of him being in this state. He stops the boy, who is groping him shamelessly. 

”No Felix, not like this!” The boy looks rejected and starts to tear up.  
”My king doesn’t want me? Why?” Felix sobs and looks at Chan like a kicked puppy. 

”Let’s just sleep now, Felix. You are drunk.” He undresses Felix and puts him to bed, holding him close, never wanting to let him go.

The next morning Felix feels sick and rushes to the bathroom. He knows about the effects people usually get after drinking, being all to familiar with cleaning up after them. This is his first time though and he doesn’t like it, at all.  
The king seems quite amused, seeing him suffer like that. He orders for some bread and lots of water for the boy and leaves him alone after kissing his hand again.

Felix feels unwell the whole day and pledges to never drink wine again. It is not worth it. The king returns in the evening and asks how he’s feeling. ”Quite bad, mylord. But thank you for asking.”  
Chan laughs and shows off his dimples, Felix finds them adorable.

”Maybe you will think twice before drinking too much wine again?”, the king says and the boy nods.

”Yes, mylord. I’m so sorry if I offended you with my behaviour last night.” Felix is so ashamed, remebering vaguely what he did and said to the king.

”Don’t worry, Felix. You were quite entertaining actually. And cute.”

This makes Felix blush. The king is really sending him mixed messages, saying nice things to him and all, but refusing to have intercourse with him. To say that he is confused is an understatement. He can’t help but feel a bit rejected. He wouldn’t mind at all, having sex with the king actually, the man is attractive and caring. 

Felix doesn’t want to push it again though, when the king so clearly said no to him.

As usual, Chan undresses him and lays him down in bed, with the king hugging him from behind.  
Once again, he feels the other’s arousment clearly against himself, but he ignores it and goes to sleep. 

When waking up the next morning, the king is already gone. Feeling much better today, he wants to leave the room and asks the guard for permission. The guard has been instructed that Felix is allowed to leave his room, but only with the guard following him.

With that he jumps down the stairs and wants to explore the castle. He visits the cook first and apologizes for not showing up before. The cook even bows to him and is really nice.   
”You’re a good boy. I will get you some breakfast, go sit down in the dining hall.”

Felix makes sure his guard get’s some of the nice food too and he seems to appreciate it alot.

After having finished their meals, they set out to explore. Felix, that is, the guard just following him around. He answers all the boy’s questions willingly. 

When walking around, they reach a part of the castle that he is not at all familiar with, it is beautiful, with gardens and ponds. ”Felix, we shouldn’t go here, let’s turn around”, the guard says warily.  
”Why? What is this place?”, Felix wants to know.

”This is the gardens outside the harem. No one but the king and his concubines are allowed here. Except for some of the servants.”

Felix is intrigued, he has heard so much of the harem and he want’s to know more. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to meet that girl again, she wasn’t nice at all.

Just as he is about to turn around, he hears his king’s voice, laughing and talking. Felix flips around to see him and is met with the view of the king standing against a wall, kissing a girl. She has her hand around the king’s member and moves it slowly, laughing and giggling sweet words to him. 

Felix freezes and feels a wave of disappointment rolling over him. He doesn’t know why, he knows very well that the king has many concubines and he knows why, It makes no sense for him to feel sad, seeing this. No sense at all. But still he feels it. Why did the king leave him in bed and went here for release instead? He lets out a load sigh.

Chan and the girl startles and looks right at him. The girl smirks, the king appears to be shocked. Chan pushes the girl away and collects himself, looking apologetically at Felix.  
The boy runs away, as fast as he can, the guard having trouble keeping up. He can hear the king call out for him, but he keeps running.

When he is far away from the harem, he slows down to let the guard catch up with him, he doesn’t want him to get in trouble for losing Felix.  
They both gasp for air and sits down on a bench. He let’s his mind wander. What is the deal with the king? Why does he want to sleep with him at night, but never have sex with him? 

He is so lost in his own thoughts, that he doesn’t notice they’ve got company. One of the generals, Seungmin joins them and he orders the guard back to the room.

”You look upset, boy. Did something happen to you?”

”N-No, sir. Nothing happened.”, Felix responds. The general look at him sceptically, not believing a word. General Seungmin is a smart and perceptive man.

”Let’s say for a moment I believe you. But why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

”Can I ask you something, sir?” Felix is too devastated to care about what hes doing, asking this man this. Seungmin nods in respons.

”Does the king even like boys?”, he regrets the question the very second he asks it. Why did he say that? He might have done it this time for real, he might get his first whipping at this new place.

The general doesn’t seem taken aback by the question at all though. He laughs.

”Oh yes, he very much like boys, we all do actually.”

Felix feels braver from his answer. ”Do they have boys in the harem as well?”

”Yes, there are both boys and girls there. Why?”

”I just don’t understand.”, Felix says. Seungmin is intently watching his face.

”What is it that you don’t understand?”

”Why does the king keep me in his chambers? Why do I not live in the harem? And why doesn’t he want me?” Felix almost cries now, feeling so emotional.

This seem to chock the general a bit. He hesitates before answering.  
”What do you mean he doesn’t want you?”

”He just wants to sleep with me, nothing more. I guess I understand, he has many pretty concubines for the other thing, I’m not attractive enough.” Felix believes he knows now, thinking about it a bit more. Of course, he is not pretty enough to live in the harem either. The king have only taken pity in him somehow.

”Oh, I didn’t know that. Interesting”, Seungmin says. ”Well, what I can tell you is, that you are definitely attractive enough, and some.” In reality the general has never seen a prettier or sweeter face than the one on this boy. He can’t for the life of him understand why the king doesn’t want to engage in sexual activities with him. 

Felix seems to have come to his senses now and regrets even talking about this with a stranger. And a friend to the king at that.

”I’m sorry, sir, for bothering you with this. Deeply sorry.” Felix bows. ”I will go to the chambers now. Would you be so kind to escort me, please? I’m not allowed to go alone.”

Seungmin agrees to follow him to his room, while walking, he’s thinking hard about what the boy said. He can’t really wrap his head around this either, he usually credits himself as being smart.  
Arriving at the chambers, Felix greets the guard stationed outside and enters the room, thanking Seungmin for everything. He leaves the boy with a puzzled look.


	7. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give you more, so I just wrote this. I hope you will like it.  
> Slight warnings of non-con on this one, so tread carefully.  
> Please tell me if you like my story!

After just having arrived to the room, Felix is surprised to see the king entering in a hurry. He has a strange look on his face, one that the boy can’t decipher.  
Chan sees him and walks over, cupping his cheeks with his large hands. ”Felix, I didn’t intend for you to see that. I’m so sorry.” Felix doesn’t know what to say, he sees so much sadness in the king’s eyes.

”It’s quite alright, mylord and none of my business.” Felix voice is void of any emotions. He knows he hasn’t got any right to feel a certain kind of way. He is a slave, for heaven’s sake!

”Well, maybe not, Felix, but it didn’t feel right. I am a man though and I have needs.”

”Of course mylord, I understand. Can I just ask for one thing?”, Felix asks. He knows him asking this can be dangerous, but the king hasn’t punished him for anything yet, so he dares himself.

”You can ask for anything you want, Felix and I will try to give it to you.” Chan watches him curiously.

”If you don’t want me in the harem, can I please just have a room for myself, mylord?”

The king’s face turns into a frown, his eyes goes cold and Felix realizes his mistake. ”So you don’t want to stay with me? I see.” His disappointment is clear now, Felix can feel his grip on his face hardens. ”You do know you belong to me, do you? I own you”, he says and the look in his eyes scare Felix, they seem just as cold as the day they met.

He abruptly throws the boy down on the bed and starts kissing his neck, while holding Felix’s hands above his head. The king forces his shirt off and continues to kiss and bite his way down the boy’s chest. Felix just lies there, feeling numb. He doesn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face. This is not the way he imagined it would be, Chan being just as rough with him as all the others.

Chan halts himself suddenly, like he is just realizing what he is doing and watches the boy’s face again. He curses out loud and backs away from the bed. ”I’m so sorry, Felix. ”, he mumbles something about old habits and scrambles away and out the door, leaving the boy on the bed.

Felix is so afraid, afraid what will happen to him now? Will he be thrown into the harem? Or worse? He knows what happens to disobediant slaves, they are sent to the arenas to be killed. He stands no chance there, he’s not a gladiator, not a fighter. He cries, uncertain of his future.

A few agonizing hours later, guards come for him, leading him away. He doesn’t cry anymore, he just accepts his fate.  
They take him to a small chamber and leave him there. He is relieved but confused. What is he doing here? Will he be whipped later? There is a large bed in the middle of the room and he lays himself on it and soon falls asleep out of pure exhaustion.

He finds himself locked in, not being able to go anywhere. Felix knows he is being punished, but he gladly takes it, if that is all he will recieve. Servants bring him food and water, but they don’t interact with him at all. He feels strangely isolated, with not a single soul to talk to.

Spending a few days like this, he finally recieves a visit from the general Seungmin.  
Even though he doesn’t know the man (boy), he is still happy to see him, anyone would do by now. He is deprived of human touch and just simple interactions.

Seungmin sits himself on the bed and watches him closely. ”How are you, Felix?”

”I’m a bit lonely, sir. I want to tell the king how sorry I am, but I know it’s too late.”

Felix doesn’t know why he opens up to this boy every time, maybe it’s his intelligent but warm eyes. ”Do you know what will happen to me? How am I to be punished?”

Seungmin looks taken aback by this. ”Punished? For what?” His friend, the king, has told him about what happened and how bad he feels, blaming himself for his actions. Does this boy also blame himself? He shakes his head, being in love seems very messy and complicated.

He tried to tell Chan about the boy’s feelings, to explain to him that the boy in fact wanted him too, but the king was adamant. Felix only acted as a good slave, not by his real feelings.

”You know, Felix, I’ve known the king for many years now and he has never opened up to anyone like this before. I can see that he cares alot for you. He will not punish you, he will punish himself.”

”What do you mean?” Felix is more confused than ever, but he can see that Seungmin is being honest.

”He is punishing himself right now, you know. By sending you away. He feels guilty for what he did to you and wants you to be safe from him.” Seungmin frowns slightly. ”This is what he does, he pushes people away when he is hurt.”  
Felix can hardly believe the general’s words, they seem to far fetched. The king feels guilty? For just doing what he is in his full right to do? 

”General, can you please take me to him?”, he asks, knowing that he will most likely turned down. But he’s so tired of all this! He must talk to Chan.  
”I was hoping you would say that, Felix. You’re a smart boy.” Felix face lights up, he will be able to see Chan again!

Seungmin allows him to freshen up a bit and dress himself in the pretty clothes again. They walk through the halls in the castle, talking like old friends now, feeling comfortable with each other.

”This is the king’s study. He isn’t expecting you, in fact, he doesn’t know I visited you at all. We were all forbidden to talk to you, but I will take my punishment if it comes to that”, Seungmin says.  
”Good luck!” And with that he leaves Felix standing outside the door.


	8. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I have so far. I will maybe write some more later today, we'll see.  
> Fluffy fluff! And some HOT interactions too.

He knocks carefully and awaits permission.

”Enter!” The king’s voice sounds harsh, but Felix is determined to fix this, so he opens the door and peeks inside. ”Mylord, may I come in?”

Chan’s face looks chocked. ”Felix? Who let you out?” 

Felix walks over to him and grabs both the king’s hands. He gives Chan one of his best smiles and looks him directly in the eyes.   
”Mylord, I want to tell you something. I know I’m just your slave, your property, but I really care for you, you know.” He releases one of his hands just to bring it up to the king’s face and caress his cheeks hesitantly. Chan’s eyes soften and he seems to shiver under the boy’s touch.

”Do you mean it, Felix? Do you really like me, for me?” He has this hopeful look in his eyes, seeming so fragile, like a single wrong word from the boy would destroy him. Felix feels so protective of him, the big, strong king, so easily being crushed by a mere slave.

”I do, mylord. I want to be with you, to take care of you, always.” And as soon he says the words, he knows it’s true. Chan lights up, hearing the boy he loves speak.

”You make my heart so happy, Felix. Ever since I first lay my eyes on you, I have loved you.” He pulls Felix closer. ”You make me feel alive, my love.” Felix smiles and pulls his fingers through the kings hair, it’s a bit curly and very soft.  
”I just want to ask you a question, mylord.” He can feel Chan tense up a bit, but the king let’s him continue. ”Can you please just make love to me?” He blushes saying it, but that is what his heart (and body) desire.

Chan’s eyes darken, but not in a cold, harsh way. He can see the lust in them.  
”It will be my pleasure, love” He places his lips on Felix’s and they softly explore each others mouths and the king is surprised when the boy fights for dominance. Chan let’s him and Felix triumphantly takes control.

”Let’s go to my, no our chambers”, the king breathes between the kisses. Felix agrees and they run hand in hand up the stairs.

Felix pushes the king onto the bed and says with his low voice, ”I will be your master now” and straddles him. Chan shivers and just nods at the boy, submitting to him with ease.  
And when Felix later sinks down onto him, the love in his eyes is obvious to the king.

”I hope you won’t be mad at Seungmin, mylord”, Felix says when they lay in bed holding each other tightly. ”He is the one who helped me understand.”

”If I could, I would promote him”, Chan jokes. ”That boy is too smart for his own good, but he did us a great favour in this. Can you forgive me for the way I treated you?”

”I already have, stupid”, Felix jokes. Chan’s eyes widen in faked chock. ”Is that how you address your master and king? Stupid?” He pushes Felix on his back and hold his hands, preventing him from moving them. ”I guess I will have to teach you a lesson.”

The generals soon start to complain. The king is much needed for councils and meetings, but he is nowhere to be seen. Of course they all know where he is and who he is with, but after a week of his total absense, they decide to intervein.  
Changbin is sent to the chambers first, cursing that he lost rock, paper, scissors again, hence being forced to do this. He knocks on the door and awaits a respond.

”Who is it?”, the king’s voice echoes through the door.

”It’s me, Changbin, sire. Can I please come in?” He feels stupid just standing there, like a fool.

”You may enter!” Was that Felix’s voice? That brat! But he smiles hearing the boy’s low voice.

He opens the door and is met with a king looking completely dishevelled, his hair is messy and he is covered in hickeys. The boy beside him in bed doesn’t look much better, but he tries to hide under the blankets.

”Don’t make yourselve uneasy, Felix. I have seen you naked before, you know”, he smirks.

”Hey Changbin! How are you?”, the king asks. ”Did you want something?”

”I just wanted to know if we still have a king? We wouldn’t know since he is gone missing for a week now.” The general says it with harsh words, but his lips are curled up in the corners of his mouth, like he is amused by all this. Chan atleast has the decency to look ashamed.  
”Ah, yes, of course. I will be with you soon, Binnie. Give me, maybe an hour.”He looks at Felix .”Or give me two hours and I will be all yours.” Changbin laughs at that and leaves them be, for now.

”How did it go, Binnie?”, Minho wants to know. ”Where they even alive?” He smiles and winks.

”I hate you for making me do that, hyung, but yes, they are alive.”

”This is all your doing, Seungmin”, Jisung says. ”But I guess it’s better than the alternative. He was unbearable being all depressed. He just needs to get it out of his system.”

”Does this mean he won’t be visiting his concubines any time soon?”, Minho asks. ”He may be needing some help, keeping them at bay.” The others just scoff at his words. It’s such a Minho thing to say.

Eventually Chan starts going about his duties again, but Felix is never far away from him. It’s a rare thing to see them separated. Of course the whole castle and the nearby village gossip about the king and his slave boy.


	9. Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have i updated two times today already? I'm not sure, haha.  
> But please enjoy!  
> And comment!!! I love that!

One day Felix asks Chan about the concubines. ”What do you want to know, love?” Chan plants a kiss on Felix’s lips, for the twentieth time today.

”Why do you have them, hyung? I mean I guess I understand why, but do a king really need so many to sleep with?” Chan laughs and looks at him. ”It’s an old tradition here in this kingdom. My father had them and his father before him and so on.”

Felix isn’t satisfied with that answer. ”Do you still need them, hyung?”  
Chan seems to think about it for a while before answering. ”I don’t, my love. Not now, when I have you.” He knows it to be true.   
”Then what will you do with them, hyung?” 

Chan doesn’t have a plan for that yet, but of course he would leave them wanting nothing, when the time comes. ”They will be provided for, of course. And free to start families of their own.”  
”So you will free them?”, Felix asks. He can’t help but wonder if and when his king will do the same to him. Chan can sense his thoughts, he already knows him so well.

”I will, love. And I will set you free also, Felix, but you have to promise me to never leave me.”

Felix’s heart pounds in his chest, hearing this. He will be free!

”I promise you, hyung. There is nowhere else I would want to be.” Felix takes Chans hand and squeezes it. 

Since the king will have a council meeting and Felix isn’t allowed to join, he decides to go for a walk in the village. The same guard as before is ordered to follow him and keep him safe. Felix finds out his name is Sang-hoon.   
”I really want to go to the market place, Sang-hoonssi. Can we, please?” The guard nods, he has taken a liking to the boy, seeing how sweet and caring he is.

They dart quickly to the market and Felix wants to see all the groceries and goods, squeezing the fruits and smelling the herbs. He laughs at the toys for sale, finding them really amusing. He never had toys as a child and can’t help but want one now.

”Hello, good sir, the woman selling them says politely. Felix reckons his clothes make him seem like a wealthy person. ”Would you be interested in one of these lovely items?”, she asks with a wide smile.

”I-I, yes, but I don’t have any money”, Felix says, slightly embarassed.

”Which one do you want, Felix?”, Sang-hoon asks him and pulls out a purse with golden coins. The womans eyes starts to glitter.

”Sang-hoonssi? You can’t pay for me.”, Felix says shyly. The guard only huffs to that.

”It’s not my money, silly boy, it’s the king’s. He told me to get you whatever you want.”

It’s him! That’s the boy that belongs to the king! The slave boy!

Felix can hear the voices whispering around him and starts feeling uncomfortable. He hurries to choose one of the toys and his guard pays for it. To avoid the peoples curious looks, he starts walking away from the market place, keeping Sang-hoon close by. He doesn’t like their eyes on him.

He is abruptly stopped by a few men, almost causing him to crash into them. They stare at him with hostile eyes. ”Are you the slave-whore?”, one of them asks. ”Would you like to show us some of your tricks?” Felix is too afraid to say anything, but Sang-hoon steps up in front of him and gives them a threatening look, holding his sword. ”Keep away, you scum! I will have you whipped and in the dungeons for this!” The men seems unbothered by his threats and continues.

”Come on, we just want to know why he is so special to the king. He must taste lovely.”

”Yes, give us a taste, baby!” The man eyes Felix body up and down.

”I will give you a taste of your own blood!”, a gravelly voice is heard from behind the men. They spin around and see general Changbin. The men look terrified now, the general is well known for his abilities and a war hero at that. He smirks at them, knowing full that they have no chance against him. ”Come at me, you human dirt!”, he shouts and even drops his sword to the ground.

They try to attack him, but of course there’s no use. He makes the process short with them and sees to it that the men are taken to the prison cells for now.  
”Anyone else wants to try their luck?”, he turns around and stare at the people around him. Felix is impressed by not only his skills, but also his confidence. No one dares to meet his gaze.

”And you, Felix, you should get back to the castle, the king will be worried about you. You’re lucky I was here, though I’m sure your personal guard would have managed”, he winks at Sang-hoon.

”Thank you, Changbin-ssi”, Felix says. ”Yah, come on, you can call me hyung, we have after all seen each other naked.” Felix blushes and nods. 

Felix is escorted back to the castle and after everything has been explained to the king, he is sure that his market days are over. Chan is very over protective.

Chan kisses him all over his face and stares at him, like he would just disintegrate in front of his eyes.  
”Are you ok, love? Did they hurt you?” He searches Felix’s arms for marks or bruises, but can’t find any.

”I’m fine, hyung, but they really didn’t like me. ” Felix doesn’t understand why the men would want to hurt him. They talked like they wanted him, but he could feel their hate.

”There will always be those kind of people around, my love. Don’t worry, I will keep you safe.” Chan holds him in his arms and caresses his face.


	10. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you more as soon as I've written it. So this is it so far.  
> Enjoy and don't forget the feedback.  
> Thank you and stay safe!

The castle is preparing for a big feast, one that is held every year. It’s to celebrate good harvests and battles won. This kingdom is very prosperous and hard working, Felix is told. Their armies are strong and their land is fertile. 

Apparently the feast is held in the castle, but there are several more feasts around the village, enabling everyone to attend. Guests are invited from many surrounding kingdoms, it’s the biggest happening of the year. Felix is excited! He wants to attend a celebration where he doesn’t have to work his butt off.

The servants are busy preparing for everything, so Felix decides to join the cook in the kitchen again. The man is very surprised to see him there, but after being assured that it’s ok with the king, he gladly accepts the help. Most especially with the baking.

Felix has always been interested in baking and he jumps at the chance to learn more. After spending several hours in the kitchen, he has been taught to bake cakes of different flavours and shapes and several types of cookies. Truth be told, he has eaten quite alot of them also and has a tummy ache.

Chan laughs at him, when complaining and Felix accuses him of being inconsiderate.  
”It’s your own doing, baby. Why did you eat all those cookies?”, Chan asks with a smirk.

”As If you wouldn’t have, hyung”, Felix responds. ”Look, I brought you some!” He holds a piece of fabric, tied up to a bundle, showing his king all the cookies. 

”Ok, I will try one, but only if you feed it to me”, the king laughs. And Felix does, not only on or two, because the king can eat alot when he’s hungry. 

In the end they both lie down holding their stomachs and deeply regrets their decisions.”You are a really bad influence on me, baby. I’ve never had a sweet tooth until I met you.”Chan looks at him amused. ”I will have to train with my generals to get in shape, thanks to you.”

”Aren’t kings supposed to have big, fat bellies?”, Felix jokes and pokes Chan’s stomach.

”Will you still love me if I get one?”, Chan asks. 

”Maybe, otherwise I must find myself another king”, Felix says and wiggles his brows.  
Chan just tickles him, making him giggle and almost throw up. ”Careful, you brute!”

”My mother is coming to the celebration, my love. I just want you to know beforehand. ”, Chan tells him. Felix’s eyes light up with interest.

”Your mother? Where is she now? What is she like?”, he’s bursting with qeustions.

”Woah, calm down, love. She was a concubine to my father and lives elsewhere.”

”But how does that work, hyung? She wasn’t his wife? Are concubines allowed to bear children?”

Felix is curious of the differences from his former kingdom. There wasn’t even concubines there, only the king and his wife. On paper, that is. Both the king and the queen had lovers on the side. The king, for example, had Felix to play with. A slave had absolutely no say in it, they would have to obey in everything. It was disgusting. But in some way Felix can’t tell that apart from the life of a concubine either. They are slaves too, forced to comply. So he is eager to hear more of Chan’s mother’s life.

”We don’t have much marriage here in the royal family. Often, the king selects a favourite concubine, to bear his children, to secure the bloodline”, Chan explains.

”So your mother was a favourite?” Chan nods at that. ”I suppose so. She’s a beautiful woman and very intelligent, traits my father held high.”

”D-Do you think she will hate me?”, Felix asks with a small voice. He is worried that she will dislike him, because he’s a slave. Chan grabs his hands and rubs his fingers over Felix’s knuckles soothingly.  
”She will absolutely love you, don’t worry about that. And if she doesn’t, she’s not welcome here.”, he adds the last part with a stern look. 

”Hyung”

”Yes, my love.”

”What will you do with the bloodline if you get rid of your concubines?” That is a question Chan has thought about alot recently. In the future, he would need an heir to the throne, a son. Felix is so smart, figuring that out so quickly.  
”We will cross that bridge when it comes to that”, he replies. But of course it worries him.

The day of the feast is upon them and guests are flooding in from near and far. Chan has invited many royals from their neighbouring kingdoms and they are accommodated throughout the castle.

Felix is glad that they didn’t invite his former master, the king and his queen. It would have been hard for him to see them again.

”Felix, my love, come!”, Chan calls for him. ”Meet my mother, Sun-young.” Felix is face to face with a woman in her late fourties and he must admit she looks stunning. He can tell from where Chan got his plush mouth. She observes Felix with sharp eyes, but then relaxes and smiles.

”I’m so happy to meet you, Felix. So you are the one that gave my son the joy of life back?”

She reaches for him and gives him a warm hug. ”I can see why, you’re a beautiful boy.”

Felix feels shy, but he is so glad that Chan’s mother seems to accept him.  
”Mother, it’s not just about his looks, you know”, Chan scolds, but smiles and embraces her.

”Of course not, my son. I’m sure I will find out more about Felix during my stay.” She hooks her arm with Felix and whisper to him, ”Stay with me during the feast and you will be safe, my boy.”

Felix and Sun-young are seated at the main table with Chan and Felix enjoys talking with Chan’s mother. He can tell she is witty and smart. Many toasts are proposed during the feast and the wine is flowing, making the volume in the room higher as the night proceeds.

Felix sees the king’s generals and waves at them, they seem to enjoy themselves immensely.  
Sun-young seems to know everything about everybody, telling Felix all the juicy gossip and scandalous bits about the guests. He feels like he belongs, but at the same time it feels weird to him. It wasn’t that long ago he almost got whipped at another feast, just for spilling some wine. How life can change so much, he found the love of his life and his freedom. Well, soon anyway.

Felix feels dizzy from drinking wine, so much for not ever doing that again, and from the loud noice in the room. He excuses himself from the table and goes for some fresh air. Chan wants to follow him, but Felix waves him off. He just wants a few minutes for himself.

He walks through the great hall and into the corridors, trying to evade all the people, when he is being grabbed and hands are pressing over his mouth. He can’t scream or get free. Panic is rising in his body, who wants to hurt him? Why? Where is Chan?

A cloth is pressed to his nose and mouth and after that everything goes black.


	11. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I left you with a cliffhanger last time. Sorry!  
> I won't do it in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

When Felix wakes up, his head hurts and he is disoriented. Where is he?

He is flung over the back of a horse apparently, someone sitting right behind him. His hands are tied and he is gagged. Another horse is trotting right beside him, but he can’t see the rider at all in his current position. What do they want with me?

His body aches from lying like this and he is afraid. With a whimper, he tries to catch the attention of his captors, to tell them he’s awake, hoping they will change his position. They don’t notice.  
He tries to wiggle and move instead and that works better.

”Ah, he’s awake, the poor thing”, a voice says mockingly. The horses halt and he is hoisted down on the ground carelessly and winces from pain.

”Look at that! He’s so scared now, not being protected by the king.”

”Don’t worry, pretty boy, we will deliver you to a king. Maybe not the one you want to belong to, but you can’t be too picky.” Felix panicks. What do they mean? What king?

”Yeah, it seems you are missed by our highness and he wants you back. He wasn’t too happy being forced to gift you away to that ratched war king.”

No, no, no, no!!!! Felix is terrified! They want to take him back to his former master, the cruel king and his queen! This can’t be happening!  
Felix starts to cry, feeling all hope is lost. How is Chan going to know where he is? How will he find him? He rather dies then returns to that kingdom.

When Chan notices Felix is gone, he is raising hell. The fiest is abruptly halted and everyone is being interrogated. No one seems to know anything. 

The generals take the lead and start to search the village, knowing that there were people there disliking the boy. They end up with nothing, until Seungmin is talking to the soldiers guarding the large gate, leading out of the village.   
It turns out they noticed two men leaving, with a boy hanging on one of the the horse’s back. When asking about the boy, the man had claimed he was their drunk little brother. They believed them, since this can sometimes happen during the fiest.

Seungmin knows right away that this is Felix. He returns to the king and informs him.   
”We don’t know who those men are and why they took him, but now we know atleast that he isn’t in the village or castle anymore. They are bringing him elsewhere.”

Chan’s face is paler than normal, he is so worried about the boy, his lovely Felix.  
”If they hurt him I will kill them, Seungmin, believe my words!”

The general nods, like he already knows that. ”We should start tracking them, it can be difficult with all the people coming and going during the fiest, but we should really get going right now.”  
Seeing his king and friend so beside himself from worry, Seungmin tries to aid him as much as he can.  
”We will find him, sire, trust me. Let us help you now.”

Chan is thankful for his trusted friends in this moment. ”Thank you, Seungmin. Do what you have to do, to get my love back.”

”You don’t look like a slave anymore, boy. They really cleaned you up, didn’t they?”, the man says. ”I bet the king will love to play with you even more now, seeing you so sweet and pretty.”  
They have set camp for a few hours, just to get some rest and Felix lies on the ground, feeling all miserable.. One of the men removes his gag and presses his lips with his thumbs.  
”Nothing to say? Will you not beg?”

”Please let me go”, Felix tries. He knows it’s no use, but he has to try anyway. ”My king will pay you handsomly if you return me to him.” The men scoff. 

”We are loyal to our king, don’t try to buy us, slave boy!”, the man says and slaps him. Felix gasps and starts to cry again. He is ashamed to be crying, why isn’t he as tough as Changbin or Chan? They would never cry like this, he’s so pathetic.

”But maybe we could consider letting you go, if you’re very nice to us”, one of them says and Felix’s blood freezes. The man approach him and kneels right next to him, puts his hands on Felix’s leg and starts to caress him. ”If you’re really nice to the both of us, we could give you a head start.”

Felix panicks and starts kicking the man, hitting his crotch. The man screams in pain and punches the boy on the cheek, enraged. Felix rolls over and curls up, while the other man starts kicking him.  
Now his only priority is to protect himself as best as he can, shielding his stomach and face.  
The pain is unbearable and he eventually blacks out. 

Next time he wakes up he is on a horse, being flung over the back again. His whole body aches and he can feel the dried blood on his face. This time he decides not to draw the attention of the men, knowing now that they are ruthless. He must survive to see Chan again!

To try to distract himself from his hopelessness, he starts to think of Chan. His brown, warm eyes, strong jaw, the dimples when he smiles, his soft hair. Anything he can think of to take his mind off this. These men, bringing him back to the king he despises so much. 

’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
”There, my king! They rested here for the night. We found alot of blood. I’m sorry, sire”, Hyunjin says, locking at Chan. The king has a look in his face, a look of pure rage. The general is glad he is on Chans side, knowing how ruthless he can be.  
”Let’s move on!”

’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
Felix is barely concious more than a few minutes at the time, being badly hurt and transported in such a rough way on the horse.

He wakes up on the ground and notices that it’s evening again. The two men is sitting by a fire, talking like he’s not there. 

”The king will probably not be happy with the state he’s in, you know.”

”The bastard deserved it, kicking me like that. Fuck, it hurt so much!”

Felix can’t help but smile at that, despite his situation. At least he hurt him real good and he will do the same to the king if he lays his filthy fingers on him. He will never touch me again! I don’t care if they whip me or send me to my death.  
My heart and body belongs to only one!

Screams wake him up from his slumber and he is confused of what is happening right now.  
He can’t really see anything, his eyes almost glued together by the dried blood, but he recognizes some of the voices. Is that Changbins voice? Or am I dreaming?

”Felix! My love, are you ok?” That is definitely Chan’s voice, he would recognize it anywhere.

”Felix, you’re safe now! They will never hurt you again.”

”Chan?” Felix can’t say anything else, his mouth being all dry, but he knows everything is ok now, Chan is here. The love of his life came for him.


	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today I'm at it again. Finally, Chan found Felix and wants to bring him home.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, still and want to read more.  
> Please let me know!  
> Thank you Stay, I love you.

When Chan finds Felix on the ground, all bloody and badly beaten, he knows what he must do. He will hunt down the ones responsible and make them pay. They haven’t killed the two men yet, even if he wanted to, beacuse Seungmin wants to interrogate them first. That’s the only reason they are still breathing.

He lifts the boy up from the ground and Felix flinches, probably from all the pain. How Chan wishes he could just take all his pain away, he would gladly endure it for him if he could.  
His boy looks so small like this, curling up and Chan doesn’t know how to proceed. Should he clean the boy up, let him rest or bring him back on his horse.

Minho sees his confusion and tells him to lay the boy down again.  
”We will have to clean his wounds, sire. He is too weak to travel by horseback, we must let him get his strength back.” Chan does as his trusted general tells him, laying Felix down again as gently as he can. 

They decide to stay at the camp for now and start preparing food by the fire.

Felix is cleaned up and brought a nice meal. He can’t understand how they are able to cook so well like this, but he is thankful. His captors didn’t really even care to feed him, so he’s hungry.

When the king and his generals left to find Felix, they left in a hurry and didn’t bring their ususal camping equipment, hence no tents. They will have to spend the night out in the open, nothing they haven’t done before. But Chan regrets not having a tent to put his boy in, he will have to keep him warm by the fire. 

”Channie-hyung, please hold me”, Felix asks with pleading eyes and it almost breaks Chan. 

”I want to, my love, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Felix frowns at that.

”If you don’t hold me I will force you to, hyung. I missed you so much.”

And with that he is in his king’s arms, being cradled. ”I missed you too, little one. I was so worried about you.” Felix smiles weakly at that. How does he deserve to have someone like Chan in his life?  
”What did they do to you, my love? Do you know who sent them?” Felix’s smile fades and his eyes evades Chan’s. 

”Yes, huyng. They were sent by my former king, he wants me back. That’s what they told me, at least.” Chan’s face turns cold immidiately. So, that’s how the king want’s to play it? He tried to rob me of my dearest. Well, he will pay for this!

”I don’t want to ask you this, love, but did they…..?”, he can’t continue. But he must know.  
Felix catches on quick and assures him. ”No, hyung, they didn’t. They tried, but I kicked them. That’s why they beat me up instead.” Chan’s face is even angrier now and he calls out for Seungmin.

”Are you done interrogating them?”

”Yes, sire, they told me what Felix told you. The king contracted them to sneak into our kingdom during the fiest and bring him the boy. Apparently the king was annoyed, not being invited at all and wanted to have revenge for that too. ”

”I will be right back, little one”, Chan says to Felix and puts him down carefully on a bunch of blankets. He walks away and Felix can only hear screams and pleads for help before total silence kicks in.  
After a while, he returns to Felix and pulls him into his arms again. ”They will never hurt you again, my love.”

The next day Felix is well enough to ride, according to himself at least. Chan is sceptically watching him being lifted onto his horse. ”Are you sure, baby?” Felix nods and tries to smile, but it’s hard and turns into a grimace instead.  
”I want to go home, hyung.”

On their arrival, Sun-young welcomes them, looking relieved. ”I was so worried for you, Felix. And look how they have treated you! Come, let me look at you closer up.”  
She studies his face thoroughly and shakes her head. ”How dare they? Did my son put them in their place?” Her face turns hard and Felix can see the resemblance even more now, they both have that cold look. Felix nods. He doesn’t exactly knows what Chan did to them, but he can guess.

”Good! My boy isn’t one to play with and his enemies better know it.” Felix has wondered before how this gentle woman came to be the former king’s first concubine, but now he can see her strength. It seems she isn’t one to be played with either.

She looks at her son sternly and he simply says, ”We have a war to fight!”

Felix doesn’t want his lover to leave him. He tries to talk him out of it all, so afraid that Chan will be hurt or killed in the process, but the king is adamant. He will avenge what the other king did to him and Felix!

”Don’t worry about me, love, I’ve been in many battles and never lost. This kingdom isn’t even strong. I have to do this, so that they can never hurt you again.” Felix looks at him with sad eyes, but he knows there’s no use, when Chan is so stubborn. But he doesn’t want to be left alone!

Chan brings all of his generals and most of his troops to the front, wanting to humiliate that lousy king. At their departure, Felix looks at him once again with his beautiful, but sad eyes, pleading him to stay. Chan kisses him and promises him that he will be back soon.

”My mother will stay and keep you company, little one. I will be back before you know it.”  
And then the’re off. 

Sun-young grabs his hand and leads him back to the castle. ”Don’t worry, Felix. My son is the strongest warrior. I am not worried for him one bit.” Somehow that feels a bit assuring to him, she is Chan’s mother after all.


	13. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second update for today!  
> Enjoy!  
> Please comment something, so I know you read it.  
> Much love!

About a week after Chan’s departure, Felix starts feeling ill. He gets fevers and dizziness all the time. Sun-young cares for him and sits by his bed, looking worried, seeing the boy her son loves so much starting to fade away in a rapid pace. 

There’s a feeling in her chest, a suspicion of some sorts. Something is not right about all this.  
The symptoms are way to familiar to her. Is he being poisoned? But how and by whom?

Having lived in harems most of her life, she knows all about the ways the concubines try to outmanouver each other and this reminds her of that.  
When the boy is sleeping, she decides to visit the harem. She is still a concubine of some sorts and is always allowed in there.

A harem always holds a hiearchy, where the strongest ones are on the top and the weaker one stays in their place. It has been quite some time, since she visited her son’s harem and she is curious of how it is structured now.

Entering, she feels all the eyes on herself. Being the king’s mother, she is higher ranked that anyone in there. 

”Sun-youngssi, what an honour”, a girl says. She recognizes her as her son’s former favourite, Soo Min. She remembers her as a cunning young lady, fighting her way ruthlessly to the top in the harem. There’s nothing wrong with that though, she did so herself when she was younger. 

”Soo Min, I remember you. How are you, my dear?” The younger bows politely to her.

”I’m well, thank you. What brings you here?”, the girl looks at her like she doesn’t want her there, but Sun-young doesn’t care. ”I only wanted to visit all of you, to see how you are doing.”, she says.  
The young woman bows again and Sun-young keeps walking, wanting to see more of the harem. The young men and women bows to her, but no one approaches her. It’s like only Soo Min is allowed to, the rest of them keeping their place.

She is determined to talk to the rest of them, wanting to know if anyone in here is trying to hurt Felix.

After spending some time there, finding out nothing, she returns to Felix bed.   
She still has this feeling that something is off.

Calling for the servants, she informs them that she herself will prepare the boy’s meals. They look at her with confused eyes, but complies.

A few days passes and felix feels so much better. Sun-young knows, the, for sure that he was being poisoned. The evidence is quite clear and she must get to the bottom of this, preferably before her son’s return. She want’s to deal with this herself.

She exchanges the servants, placing the ones who served the meals before in another part of the castle, she can’t trust them. Someone clearly got to them, either by bribes or extortion.

Felix is happy to feel well again and starts taking walks in the royal gardens, enjoying the beauty of all the flowers there. Sun-young demands him to be accompanied at all times by a guard and he is ok with that. She is just like Chan, overprotective of me, he laughs.

He decides to pick some flowers and bring to Chan’s mother, he really likes her and sometimes wishes he had a mother like that. 

Felix misses Chan so much, sometimes it feels like he’s breaking apart from his absensce. He spends his night tossing and turning restlessly, thinking of his lover, wishing him to come back home.  
It has been over three weeks now and even though Felix understands that war takes time, he is worried crazy.

Sun-young sits in her son’s study when she hears a knock on the door.  
”Enter!”, she says, curious as to who it can be. The door opens carefully and two young women enters. She recognizes them as concubines, but she doesn’t know their names.

”Hello, Sun-youngssi. May we talk to you?”, one of them says shyly. Sun-young makes a wave with her hand, to show them in.

”My name is Min-seo and this is Ji-min.” They both bow and she bows back, wondering what they could want with her.

”Hello, girls. Is there anything I can do for you?”, she asks.

”We just want to warn you. ”, Min-seo says, looking very unsecure.

”Warn me? Of what, my dear?”, Sun-young asks, being very interested in what they could warn her for. These girls don’t seem like trouble makers, but you never know.

”Soo Min is up to something and we are afraid of what that will mean for all of us”, the girl says. ”We believe she want’s to hurt the king’s boy and thus bring danger on all of us.”

Sun-young is astounded. So it was Soo Min that tried to poison Felix? She should have known.  
”Tell me everything, girls.”, she says sternly.

”Well, Sun-youngssi, the fact is that me and Ji-min are in love, we have been for some time and our king knows that. At least we think he knows. It seems like he accepts it too. He has never been anything but kind to us.” She looks at the girl she loves.

”We have heard the rumors, that the king will free us soon. Most of the concubines are thrilled at those news, but not all. Soo Min is very upset. She was planning on being his first concubine and the one to carry his children, thus earning her a very high position, just as yourself.”

Sun-young nods, she knows all to well. Of course, the girl is jealous of Felix.”

”Since the king and his generals are gone, she is planning to end the boy”, Ji-min says with a sad voice.

”I stopped her, though, I realized he was being poisoned and put an end to it, at least”, Sun-young says, happy that Felix is alright now.

”She knows her plan failed, so we overheard her talking to a guard. She tried to persuide him to hurt the boy.” Sun-young freezes at that. ”Did she succeed?”

”We couldn’t tell, but we know how good she is at that, she can be very seductive.”, Min-seo says.

”And we are so afraid of what will happen, if he is hurt. What will happen to all of us? The king will be enraged.”

”Thank you for telling me, girls. We’ll talk more later. I have to check up on Felix”, she says and rushes out of the room in the direction of the garden. On the way, she calls for a few of the guards to follow her.  
She can’t see him anywhere at first and starts to feel very anxious. She knows it will break her son if anything happens to Felix. The boy has totally changed her son, into a loving and caring man. He wasn’t happy before, only existing to fight and wage wars. Felix can be in grave danger and she has to stop it!

Felix has picked out the most beautiful flowers and put them into a bouquet, feeling satisfied with his gift. He hopes Chan’s mother will appreciate the thought behind it and be happy, because even though she says that she’s not worried about Chan, he can clearly see that she is.

She is his mother and most mothers care alot about their children. He knows that, even though his own mother didn’t.

He smiles at his guard, he’s not familiar with him yet, he is newly appointed to him, but he seems ok.

”You are a very nice boy, aren’t you?”, the guard says and something in his voice makes it sound mockingly.” Felix raises his head and looks at him. The man smiles, but it’s not a very warm smile.  
”I-I guess, I mean I try to be nice to everyone”, Felix says warily. What does the man mean?

”It’s too bad, really. I don’t even want to do it, but she promised me so much and I can’t resist her.”  
The guard walks towards Felix and suddenly he has a knife in his hands.

”What? Who?”, Felix is beyond confused and the fear sets in instantly he sees the knife. He can’t believe it, why does everyone want to kidnap or kill him?

The man closes in on him and Felix knows that he is alone and it’s up to himself now. He tries to clear his mind and remember what Changbin taught the soldiers about close combat. He defeated four armed men himself, being unarmed.   
Evade, use his own force against him. But how? He mentally slaps himself. Just do it!

The guard attacks with brute force and Felix rolls away, causing the man to stumble. He collects himself though and charges again. Felix evades and sticks his leg out, tripping the guard. He looses his balance and is now on his knees and Felix aims a kick in the groin, realizing that is the man’s weakest part and how paralyzing it can be. The guard stumbles and falls to the ground, holding his nutsack, whimpering. The adrenaline is coursing through Felix’s veins. He did it! All by himself!

Just at that moment Sun-young arrives with a few guards in tow, her eyes big with fear, seeing the guard on the ground. ”What happened, Felix? Are you under attack?”

”He tried to kill me, Sun-youngssi. Why did he do that?”

”I will tell you all about that later, my boy. And I want you to call me umma.”

The guards take the man away and Sun-young gives them instructions to also apprehend Soo Min.

Felix makes big eyes at that, not knowing what the girl has to do with all this. His body is starting to shake now, him just realizing what happened. He nearly died!  
Sun-young leads him to a bench in the garden and starts explaining all that she has learned about the concubines and Soo Min. Felix is chocked. He thought that all the concubines would love to be freed, but now he’s learning that is not the case. He feels so naive, everything is not as black and white as he thought. Being a slave himself, the promise of being freed is the greatest he can ever imagine.  
Concubines however seem to feel different, some of them at least.

Felix thanks his ’umma’ profusely for caring so much for him and accepting him. He gives her the bouquet, picking it up from the ground and her eyes are all teary, even though she would never admit it. She gives him a warm hug.

”What will happen to Soo Min?”, Felix can’t help but wonder. He somehow feels sorry for her, but she did try to get him killed.  
”It’s up to the king. He will decide when he get’s back.”

Felix wants him back now! If he can’t see Chan soon, he’s afraid he will combust.

”I miss him so much, umma”, he sobs. ”When will he come back to me?”

”Soon, my boy, I know it”, she replies embracing him softly again.


	14. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this before going to bed. It's all I've written so far.  
> I hope you like it.

They recieve news from the front. Everything is going according to plan and they have seized the castle and all it’s occupants. Felix is relieved hearing the good news, hoping that Chan will be home soon. But the weeks go by and the king doesn’t return.

”Why isn’t he here yet, umma?”, Felix complains. ”If they won, shouldn’t he be here by now?”

”I told you many times, my boy. When taking down a whole kingdom, there are so, so many things to be done. They have to appoint a new rulor in the castle, aquire new staff and guards, all loyal to the new rule. Chan can’t just defeat them and leave, even if he wants to.”

Felix nods, she has explained it to him before, but he is so restless, he can’t take it anymore.

”I want to go see him, umma!”

”That is out of the question, felix! That is much too dangerous.”

”Why, umma? They already won, didn’t they? I’m safest when I’m with Chan.”

She refuses. They will have to wait for Chan here, even though she would like to see him too.  
Felix is starting to wear her down, asking her to go see Chan every day, multiple times a day.

Finally, she resigns. Maybe a trip to this kingdom would be a nice change. She is starting to get restless at her son’s castle too.

They leave by carriage and a heavy escort of guards. Felix is beside himself of happiness, soon he will see Chan!

This is a very different trip for Felix, not at all like his last one, hanging on the back off a horse. He very much prefers a carriage, thank you very much!

Sun-young is good company, they talk alot. She tells him stories from Chan’s childhood and how he always wanted to be the best warrior. ”Sadly, he felt pressured by his father, to always be strong and relentless. That was the only way he ever got any praise from the king.”

”Did you love the king?”, Felix asks, wondering if that is an appropriate question.

”Love him? No, I didn’t, but I respected him. He was a cold man, but he treated me well.”

Sun-young looks at Felix. ”Real love is rare! You have to hold on to it, my boy!”  
I will! I will never let him go!

Four days later they arrive. Felix gets a strange feeling in his stomach seeing the kingdom again. It looks different, mainly because of all the damage done on the castle and the surroundings.  
Chan’s army is camped outside the wall surrounding the village and the castle. They are stopped abruptly by some soldiers, demanding to know who they are and what they want.

”Can’t you see our banners? I’m the king’s mother. Let us pass!”, Sun-young’s voice is hard and demanding.

”I’m so sorry, mylady. We didn’t realise. You may pass.”

”Thank you, and while we’re at it, do you know where we can find my son, the king?”

”I believe he is at the castle, mylady.”

They pass the gates to the village and see all the disarray. The people are of course distraught by being attacked and conquered. It will take some time for them to heal.  
Felix can’t help but feel that this is all his fault, Chan would’t have attacked them if it wasn’t for him.

Being such a gentle soul, he feels guilty for all the people being hurt and Sun-young can see it in his face. ”Don’t blame yourself, Felix. This would have happened sooner or later anyway. They had terrible rulors, the people were suffering under them and their taxes.”

”Felix! What are you doing here?”, general Hyunjin shouts and waves at him when they leave the carriage. ”Does the king know you’re here?”

Felix greets him and tells him that as far as he knows, Chan isn’t expecting him. The general takes it upon himself to escort them to the king. Mostly because he want’s to see his friend’s reaction, knowing how attached he is to the boy.

They arrive upon the former king’s office and Hyunjin knocks on the door.  
”Yes, come in!” Felix is shivering in anticipation now, hearing his lovers voice, sounding so commanding.

Felix opens the door and peaks inside. There, his favourite person in the world sits, at the desk, looking all busy and serious. When he looks up and sees Felix, his chin drops.

”Hello hyung, did you miss me?”, Felix says and laughs. He flings himself on the king’s lap and puts his arms around him. Chan looks completely frozen, not moving a limb.

”Felix?”, he says with a low voice. ”Is it really you?”

”Of course it is, stupid. Are you expecting someone else? Now, give me a kiss!”

Chan seems to come to his senses and grabs the boy closer and presses their lips together.

”What are you doing here, little one? Though I’m very happy to see you”, Chan says when catching some air between the kisses. He can’t believe Felix is really here, he missed him so much!

”Since you never returned to me, I had to come to you, of course.” Felix is all giddy, almost like a child. Chan missed that so much! He takes a close look at Felix’s face, the face he dreamed of for so long. His eyes, dark and mysterious, his freckles, oh, how he loves those freckles! That mouth, he fears that mouth will be the death of him. 

”Hello, my son! I’m glad to see you again, you look well”, Sun-young says with a smile on her lips.

”Hello mother, I didn’t see you there”, Chan excuses. She just laughs. ”I know, you only have eyes for Felix!” They all know it’s true.

”We will leave you two alone”, Sun-young says and pulls a smiling Hyunjin out, closing the door behind them.  
”My love, are you well?”, Chan asks. 

”I am now, but I could be even better, you know”, Felix blinks. ”Do you want to take me somewhere and make love to me?” Chan quickly stands up from his chair, holding Felix in his arms and carries him away.


	15. Dungeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this Chanlix, feel free to check out my other one, called The big plague.  
> It's an a.b.o fic in 11 chapters, with Felix as a stray omega.  
> I hope you liked this chapter too.  
> Felix is a sweetheart, we all know that.

Later that same day, they both lie in bed holding each other tight.  
”I’m so glad you came, my love, even though I should scold you for it”, Chan says. 

”Why would you scold me, hyung?”

”You’re much safer at home, little one. We have many enemeies left here.”

Felix snorted at that. ”Safer at home, yeah right!”

Chan looks at him intently. ”What do you mean? Did something happen? At home?”

Felix rolls his eyes almost comically. ”You could say that. First, I was being poisoned and then I was attacked with a knife.” Chan looks devastated. Can this really be true? Someone tried to kill his beloved?  
”What happened, Felix? Tell me everything!”

And so Felix did. It took a good hour or so to explain all that happened and why. At the end the king’s eyes are dark and cold, almost black. Felix almost feels bad for Soo Min again. 

”What will you do to her, hyung?”

Chan doesn’t answer him right away, he just keep staring at the ceiling of the room.  
”What would you have me do, Felix?”, he asks with a low voice. He knows that his lovers heart is kind, even though all the hardship life put him through. 

”I don’t know, hyung. She did try to kill me, but I can’t help but feel sorry for her. She is a slave, just as I am.” Felix hasn’t got a clue what he wants. He is divided in his thoughts of the girl.

”She can’t go unpunished, love. Not when she tried to hurt you. You are my everything.”

”I know, hyung, I feel the same way about you, I was going crazy without you by my side.”

Felix kisses him again, a soft and chaste one, relishing in the softness of Chan’s lips.  
”I know you will do the right thing, hyung. You always do.”

Chan is so touched by the faith this boy has in him, trusting him in everything. He can’t help but feel guilty. If Felix knew all the horrible things I’ve done in my life. I’ve been cruel and relentless.

”What happened to the king and queen, hyung? Are they…?” This is the question that has been on Felix’s mind since he started the journey. He kind of hopes that they are dead, even though he is ashamed of wishing that upon them, he is supposed to be the kind and forgiving one after all.

But the things they did to him still lingers on his mind every day, like ugly scars. He wishes he didn’t have to ask Chan, that he didn’t have to know about their faith. 

”They are alive, my love. In the dungeons, where they put innocent poor people when they couldn’t pay the taxes. I have learned alot of things about them as rulors, you know.”

Chan gives him a worried look, he is concerned how his love will feel about them still being alive.

”I will kill them instantly, if that is your wish. I can do it right now. Just tell me, baby.”  
He laughs, but it’s a kind of bitter laugh. ”We all know who is the real slave in this relationship.”

Felix is so conflicted. He isn’t sure of anything anymore.  
”I think I want to see them, hyung.” He can’t believe he just said that. What is he thinking?  
Somehow he has to bury this part of his life, once and for all, have a closure of some sort  
.  
”Are you sure, love?” Chan is frowning, not feeling very keen on Felix meeting them.

”No, hyung, but I have to do it anyway. But I can’t do it alone. Will you stay with me?”

Chan flips him over in bed, pinning his lover underneith himself and looks deep into his eyes.  
”I will be with you, my love. Forever and always.”

Felix and Chan are led down the dark stairs to the dungeons by a guard. He’s holding a tourch, bareley giving them enough light to manouver the narrow stone stairs. Felix is glad the former king never put him down here as a punishment, this place scares him. They can hear whimpering voices, sounding like ghosts. The boy shivers.

Chan puts a hand on his shoulder as support, to show him he’s not alone down here.  
”We can turn around, love. I can have them brought up instead.”

”I’m ok, hyung. I love you.”

Chan’s heart melts at those few words from Felix. ”I love you too”, he responds softly.

They follow the guard through dwindeling corridoors until he stops.  
”We’re here, mylord”, he exclaims and starts unlocking a large wooden door. Felix’s stomach is in knots and he is shaking. He is afraid of facing them, even though he isn’t guilty of any cruilty against them. He feels Chan’s hand on his shoulders again, grounding him.

The door is open and they step into the dark cell. The former king and queen sit on the dirty floors, with chains around their wrists and ankles. They look up and when they recognize Felix, their faces go from frightened to angered in a split second.

”You!”, the queen spits. ”Come to gloat, you nasty, filthy boy? I wish we killed you a long time ago!”

The former king is still quiet, his face is showing signs of jealosy instead. Felix doesn’t know what to say, why did he want to see them anyway? 

”I just want to know why”, he says, voice low. ”Why did you hate me so much?”

”Because you’re a filthy slave, that’s what you are! That’s all you’ll ever be!”, she sputters. ”I hate you!” Felix almost flinches from the harsh words from the queen, but Chans presence is calming him down.  
The former king glares at his wife. ”Shut up, you bitch!” The queen jumps from the tone of his voice. ”I never hated you, Felix. I love you, you must know that.” He smiles up at Felix and it really creeps the boy out. ”Why did you think I wanted you back? You were always my favourite boy. So pliant, so submissive.” Felix feels the shivers running through his body again, hearing the king’s words.

”Stop it!”, Felix screams. ”I don’t want to hear more!” Chan takes two steps forward in a protective manner. That doesn’t stop the queen from lashing out again, having recovered from her husbands words. ”That boy is a whore! That’s all he’ll ever be good for! I bet that is your new position, being the king’s fucktoy!” Chan slaps her hard and she squeeks from the pain.

”I will have you know that Felix is my lover, yes, but he will soon be freed and become my husband!”

Felix stares at him, completely in chock. What did he say? His husband?

”You are cold and miserable people”, Felix says, trying not to think of what Chan just said. It will have to wait until later. ”I feel sorry for you. But for the sake of my own consciousness, I forgive you for all the things you did to me. They were horrible things, but I forgive you!”

And then he scrambles away, with tears in his eyes, leaving Chan alone in the cell.

”He may forgive you, but I will not!”, he says staring them down coldly. He turn around and walks out of the cell and hurries to catch up with his boy. Felix cries full on now and he leads him back, holding his tiny hands and talking comforting words to him.


	16. Concubines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love spoiling my readers, so here's another chapter. Two in one day again!  
> Take care of yourselves and spread love, Stay!

”Did you mean it, hyung?”, Felix looks at Chan with his beautiful teary eyes. ”Do you want to marry me? Like, for real or did you just say it to mess with them?”

Chan regrets having said it like that, but he couldn’t help himself when the queen poured out all that hate on his love. He doesn’t regret it, per se, he of course wants to merry Felix, but it wasn’t supposed to come out this way.  
”Of course I want to, love, but I should have asked you first. I’m sorry, Felix.”

”Will you ask me then?”, Felix smiles through the tears. ”No, wait! I want you to ask me when I’m a free man, not until that.” Chan smiles and nods.

Felix joins Chan and his generals later that evening at the army camp. Chan explains to Felix how he loves spending time with his friends and confidants in field much more than mingling with royals at banquets and such. This is who he is, a warrior, not a politician and Felix loves him even more for it.

They have a large bonfire and drink wine and eat meat, laughing and joking around. Felix feels right at home here, with the generals. 

”We’re glad you came, Felix”, Minho says with a wink. ”He was unbearable! Sulking and pining every day.” Chan punches his arm and he deflects with a laugh. 

”Minho-hyung is not wrong, Felix. We know now how important you are to Chan-hyung. And we are happy for both of you.” Jisung says. ”But alass, Minho-hyung knows nothing about love.”, he smirks and pushes his tounge out to the other general. He gets a fond smile back. Felix suspects there’s something between them, but he’s not sure. Maybe they are all like that, teasing each other.

He’s just happy to sit here with all of Chan’s friends and feel accepted, leaning against Chan’s chest and feeling his warmth. When offered more wine, Chan shakes his head on Felix’s behalf.  
”You’ve had enough, love. I don’t want you to be sick all day tomorrow.” Felix is in such a mood that he really wants some more wine, it’s been a long and tough day. He turns around and looks his king in the eyes and pleads. 

”Please hyung. Just one more cup? I need it tonight.”  
Chan curses under his breath and allows him another cup of wine. Changbin snickers.  
”Whipped!”, he coughs. Everyone knows it to be true, Chan most of all, and they all laugh. 

”I think they are the cutest together”, Jeongin says. ”Like beauty and the beast.” Chan tries to throw something on him and he just laughs. ”I’m sorry, hyung. Just joking.”

They spend a few happy hours this way and Felix is grateful for them taking his mind off what happened earlier, in the dungeons. He is proud of himself though, for facing his fears and to forgive.

When Felix falls asleep in Chan’s lap, the king reckons it’s time to leave. He lifts the boy up and carries him to his tent. Even though he can sleep in the castle, he prefers his camp.  
He puts him down gently on the furs and joins him, holding him like a precious jewel. It reminds him of when they shared a bed for the first time, just like this.

How he loves this boy. This pure, kind and loving being. The moment he stared into his eyes for the first time, he knew something changed in him. He is happy!

”When can we go home, hyung?”, Felix asks Chan the next morning. ”I like being here with you, don’t get me wrong, but I miss walking in the gardens. And don’t tell me to go home without you, that is out of the question!” Chan smiles and cups his face.  
”I wouldn’t allow you to leave without me, love. But we can both leave soon, I actually put my mother in charge of the rest here. She is really skilled at these kind of things and a bit bored at her own castle.” Felix is surprised at that, not at Sun-young being skilled, but still. He will miss her too. 

”I didn’t know your mother has her own castle. That’s impressive.”

”Yes, the king’s mother has a lot of power. Not officially, but in reality and my mother is a smart woman. She handles it really well, caring for the people in her village."

”That’s why Soo Min wanted to be your chosen one, I guess”, Felix states. He actually doesn’t want to bring the girl up, it just slipped out of him. Chan’s face goes darker instantly and it frightens the boy.

”I love you so much for your kind and soft heart, Felix, you know that. But I must ask you to let me handle her in my own way. The same goes for the king and queen of this place.”

He looks at Felix like he’s asking for permission and the boy swallows hard and nods.  
”I trust you, hyung, you know that too. You will handle it as you see fit.”

The day has finally come! They are going home. Sun-young hugs them both for a long time and whispers to Felix. ”Be well, my boy. Take good care of my son, he needs you.”

”I will miss you, umma. Come back to us soon and thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

”Good bye, mother. I trust you to settle all affairs here and join us when you’re done”,Chan says and wave her goodbye. They leave her carriage there and Felix is joining Chan on his black horse.  
They both love being so close together, so they will endure all eventual discomfort. Chan’s generals all laugh at this too, shaking their heads. 

Half of the army stays behind to secure the peace under the command of Sun-young. Moving an army takes some time and the journey back is a long one. Felix is determined to enjoy his time with his lover, but after a whole day on the horseback, his backside is sore. Chan only laughs, when Felix says to him, not to expect any love making during this trip. He then fake sighs.  
”It will be a long trip, my love. But at least I have my boy to warm my bed.” Felix punches him on his arm with his tiny fist, but only get’s a wink from the king.

The journey takes a whole ten days and Felix complains about his sore butt every day. He isn’t used to horse riding, something Chan wants to change. He will have to teach the boy.

Back at the castle, Felix joins the cook with great enthusiasm, willing to learn more about baking. He is careful though, not to eat to many of his baked goods. The generals are always willing to taste them for him and give their opinions. He grows closer to them every day.

Chan is working with the matter of getting Felix freed. Everything has to be done by the book.  
He also thinks alot about the concubines and what to do with them. His mother informed him of the two girls that helped her save Felix and he is forever grateful to them. The best course of action seems to be to talk to them all and hear them out.  
He asks Felix to join him and that makes the boy very happy, makes him feel included.

They walk together to the harem, being greeted by all the concubines, both male and female.

”We want to talk to all of you”, Chan says and they gather around them. ”Let’s sit down and talk.”  
”I know you have heard about my intentions to free you all, but I would like to hear your thoughts about it all.” The concubines look at each other, but no one dares to speak.

Felix senses their fear and tries to calm them down. ”Being a slave myself, I understand your fears. But we would like to know how you feel about it.” 

”Mylord, what are your intentions then? If we are freed, what will we do? We haven’t learned any trade or skills”, a boy says. 

”I will provide you with a property of your own, and with a fair income. You will not starve or suffer, but life will not be the same as here in the harem, of course.” Chan wants them to feel safe. ”You are free to do as you want, you can marry and have children if you like.”

The concubines start to mumble between each other, sharing thoughts. 

”We thank you, mylord. This is something we have feared and heard rumors of for some time now, but having it explained by you, makes it clearer and less frightening”, a girl says. ”Soo Min hated the thought of being freed and tried to pursuade us, that it would be a bad and dangerous thing.”

Chan is fully aware of the girl’s influence, he can’t understand what he saw in her at the time.  
”Soo Min made her choices and will be punished for it. If I hear that any more of you were involved with her schemes, you will meet the same faith.” They all freeze at the king’s words.


	17. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing like crazy, so update again!  
> Are you even able to keep up, dear readers?  
> Alot of dialogue in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Felix puts his hand on Chan, as to calm him down.”What the king means is, we don’t think any of you were involved. We just want to hear your thoughts on being freed.” He gives his lover a stern look.

That seems to relax them a bit again.  
”No one of us were involved with her, she didn’t trust us anyway. And for me, I would be very happy to have my freedom and a property of my own”, one of the boys says. The others nod, seeming to feel the same.

Felix notices two girls, sitting together and holding hands, looking very uncertain.

”Are you Ji-min and Min-seo?”, he asks them and they look surprised.  
”Yes, we are. How did you know?” 

Chan adresses them, making them nervous. ”My mother told me about you. Me and Felix would like to talk to you alone. Join us later, when you feel ready.” They bow and nod, still looking abit anxious.

”I will ready the papers of your release and start preparing properties for you all. It may take some time to get it all in order, but know that you can always come talk to me. In the meantime, I will arrange for some teachers for you. There are certain things you will need to learn for the outside world.” They bow and look relieved, even though some of them still seem nervous.

”Thank you, mylord. And Felixssi”, a girl says shyly. 

Chan and Felix leave them to talk amongst each other. They understand that it still seem scary to many of them, living in a harem is a very sheltered life, even though the hierarchy can be harsh there. It is not the real world and they will have to learn.

Felix scolds Chan a bit for frightening them. ”Do you know how scary you look when you act like that, hyung?”, he says. ”Your face goes completely cold and it’s terrifying.”

”You’re never afraid of me, are you, my love?”, Chan asks kind of worried. He doesn’t want to ever, ever scare Felix.

”I know you would never hurt me, hyung, but I have my old fears to deal with. Sometimes I do get scared, or at least apprehensive when someone raises their voice or get angry.”

Chan feels bad, Felix should never be afraid again, if it was up to him and knowing that he sometimes causes his love to be tense or anxious makes him sad. He pledges to do everything in his power to help Felix heal from all his emotional scars.

Later that very evening they get a visit from the two concubines, Ji-min and Min-seo. They come together, still holding hands and seem very shy.

Chan immediately welcomes them warmly and takes their hands in his. ”I must thank you girls for helping my mother save Felix. I’m so grateful to you both.” They light up by his words and seem genuinely happy. 

”We had to do something to help the poor boy. But we must also admit that it was for selfish reasons, mylord. We feared what would happen to us all if she succeeded”, Min-seo says.

”I’m thankful for your honesty, also”, Chan responds. ”I want to reward you for your actions, but since you are already getting your freedom, I don’t know how to repay you.”

The two girls look at each other, seeming very unsure. ”We do have something we would like to ask of you, mylord.” Chan is interested now and exchange a look with Felix.

”What would that be, girls? Tell me!”

”Well, like you certainly already know, mylord, we are in love, me and Ji-min.” She looks fondly at the other girl. ”We don’t feel that a life out of the castle would benefit us, so we would like to stay. We know it’s alot to ask, but that’s how we feel.”

”But I have no need for concubines anymore. And I will still set you free.” Chan is confused.

Ji-min, who seems to be the shyest of the two, turns red from embarassment and Felix wonders why.  
”Well, we were thinking, mylord. Since me and Min-seo can’t start a family together….”, she halts herself and her girlfriend continues. ”This will sound presumptuous, mylord and forgive us, but you will need an heir and we want children too. Do you understand what we’re getting at?”

Chan’s face goes from confusion to understanding in a heartbeat. He is a bit chocked by the proposal, he admits, but it could work. He turns to Felix, to see his reaction. He will never accept if his love isn’t ok with it.

Felix looks happy, of course he’s happy, it’s Felix after all!  
”That is a fantastic idea, isn’t it, hyung?”, the boy smiles. After all, there were always those thoughts in his head, that if Chan chooses him, he will not have an heir. 

”Belive us, mylord, we are not like SooMin, looking for power or riches. We only want a family”, Min-seo assures. ”And to be able to stay together in peace. You’ve always treated us kindly and we are fond of you too, mylord.” Chan actually blushes, Felix finding it adorable. He takes Chan’s hands and rubs circles on them, assuring him of his wishes.

”I-I’m not entirely sure about this yet, but we will think about it, I promise you.”, Chan says.

”In the meantime I would love to get to know you”, Felix says with a smile. Would you join me in the garden some day?” The girls smiles and nods, already taking liking to the sweet boy.  
Chan can see it, and he’s not surprised. Everybody loves Felix! At least every sensible person, that is.

The girls bow and leave them.

Felix knows that Chan needs some time to think about it all, so he kisses him and doesn’t say anything more for now. But he feels hopeful. If the girls are as sweet as they seem, he would love for this to happen. He can’t give Chan an heir, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want this story to continue, beacause I'm thinking of wrapping it up soon.  
> I have enjoyed writing it, but kind of feel that it's coming to an end.  
> Let me know!!!


	18. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's all quite fluffy. I hope you will enjoy this update. I am thinking of finishing the fic soon.   
> Tell me what you think, please.   
> And take care! 💛

Felix spends alot of time with the two concubines. He realizes he missed having friends, sure, the generals were his friends too, but he enjoys the conversations he has with Ji-min and Min-seo. They are funny and compassionate with alot of experience, despite their youth. 

They tell him that they kept mostly to themselves in the harem, because of all the drama there. Everyone sought power and position over each other and Soo min was the worst of them all. She threatened everyone who the king seemed to like.

It was much better now, of course. Soo min isn’t there anymore. Felix meant to ask his lover where she is, but he hasn’t done it yet. He is afraid of the answer.

What if Chan killed her?

One day, Chan catches up with Felix in the garden, with a big smile on his face.

”I have news, my love!” He looks like a giddy child and Felix is curious. ”You are free now! Isn’t it wonderful?”

”I am?” Felix feels strange, he can’t really take it in. Is this it?   
Just like that? It’s a bit dissapointing that he’s not feeling it more, he can’t explain it. But what did he expect really? A big celebration?

Chan is looking at him expectantly, like he wants Felix to jump around and scream or something like that. 

”Aren’t you happy, love?”

”Of course I am, hyung. It’s so hard to take it in, all of the sudden.” Felix feels a bit guilty for his bland reaction, but he doesn’t want to fake it either. Chan’s eyes worries a bit, he still has this old fear lurking around in him, that Felix will leave him as soon as he’s been freed.

Felix sees it and wraps his arms around his king in a comforting way.  
”Thank you, my love. You really did it!” Chan’s face light up at his words.

”Yes, it’s been cleared through my council and everything. It’s official!” The king looks proud and happy. Finally he could make due on his promise.

”Well, let’s celebrate, hyung.”, Felix says and pulls the king all the way to their chamber.

A few weeks later Sun-young arrives at the castle. She seeks her son out first and they have a meeting discussing the affairs of the other kingdom. When business are concluded she asks about Felix. Chan fills her in on all that has happened, mainly their discussions with the concubines and that Felix is finally free.  
”That sounds interesting, my son. I’m happy for you and Felix, but I want to investigate these two girls more before I can give it all my blessing.” This is how his mother always work. 

”I have met them, as you know and I didn’t see any betrayl in their faces, but it can’t hurt to talk to them a bit more.”

Chan laughs at that, fully knowing that his mother will be very thorough in her endeavors.

”I trust your judgement much more than my own, mother. Do what you think is best. But I will marry Felix, heir or no heir, you know that!” Chan is adamant about that and Sun-young knows it. She is not worried about that. Felix is a lovely boy and there are always other ways to secure an heir to the king.

”When will you propose to him then, my boy? You better hurry before he’s snatched away again”, she jokes, but Chan’s eyes turn dark. 

”Don’t talk like that, mother!”

”I was just joking with you, silly boy. But I see that it’s a touchy subject, so I’ll say no more.”

Chan is nervous. He can’t explain why exactly, he doesn’t really expect Felix to turn him down, but still. He must get everything right.

They are sitting at the dining table, with candelights dancing in the otherwise dark room. Felix is more beautiful than ever, his cheeks shining with constellations on them, his eyes dark, but he can see them glittering, like there’s an inner lightsource. Felix looks at him with a wondering expression.

”Why, my king, are you staring at me like that?”

Chan clears his throat, it’s now or never.  
”Felix, my love. From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I have loved you.”

Felix eyes is starting to tear up. ”Hyung, I…….” Chan interrupts him.

”My love, let me just say this, please.” Felix nods and smiles. ”You brought me back from the pits of darkness, I had lost the joy of life. I knew nothing of love, but one look in your eyes changed all that.”

Chan feels a bit embarassed saying it out loud, it sounded less cheezy in his mind. But he must continue. ”You mean everything to me, I think you know that.”

Felix nods fondly, but doesn’t interrupt him.

”So I want you to be mine, forever, or at least until death do us part.” Chan brings up the little box with a diamond ring in it and opens it up. Felix’s eyes widen in chock.

”Felix, my love, will you marry me?” He is down on his knees now, looking up into Felix’s eyes and there’s still a slight fear in Chan, a fear that he will be rejected. It would surely break him.  
Felix quickly grabs his hands and make him stand up. 

”Yes, I will marry you, hyung, because I love you so much!” He is full on crying now, but of course it’s happy tears. He pulls the king in for a warm embrace and a long soft kiss.


End file.
